Baby Girl
by BrokenDaisy
Summary: "I love you Baby Girl." Macy Clark is dead, leaving a long a few day old baby girl, whoever knew how much trouble a four day old could be in, question is... Can NY's elite save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Girl**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything unfortunately! However I do own the little Baby Girl that is left alone and I own her mother and possibly any other characters that we may meet along the way.**

**This story is set after Zoo York around a month after. Jessica Angel is in it. And there is D/L later on, Flangell from the beginning and Smacked later on too. Enjoy!**

The young girl lay on the nursery floor, the blood slowly pouring out of her chest. Her baby was crying, her baby was watching her bleed out. She wanted to go and protect her baby. Tell her baby that everything was going to be okay. But she couldn't. She was going to die and her baby was going to be the only witness.

The man who did this to her was long gone; she had been lying here for over 20 minutes. Her blood was flowing slowly from her body; she didn't have enough strength to get to the phone. Truth is told she didn't have enough energy or strength to get anywhere not even a few feet away.

She wanted someone to come save her. Anyone. She just wanted to live, see her baby grow up to be an adult. To see her baby happy, sad because her boyfriend broke up with her, in tears when her true love asked her to marry him, exhausted when she gave birth to her child, grandchildren to her.

She was 23 and already she was thinking of her baby having a baby, looking at the tiny girl crying in the crib she thought that sounded impossible.

She pulled her hand away from her chest to reveal a hand covered in blood. She cried, it was weak and the tears slowly dripped onto the baby pink carpet.

"I love you baby girl." And that was her last departing words.

-**Baby Girl-**

"We got a case." Mac said, coming into the break room.

Everyone was there, they had finished paperwork yesterday but they had still been asked to come in today. They were just using it as a way to have fun and talk to each other. It was summer and they had found that criminals tend to like to live civilised lives in summer.

"Yes!" Adam shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Adam!" Stella laughed, looking shocked.

"Im bored, being bored is so boring." Adam whined.

"You're such a kid." Stella laughed, chucking a biscuit at him.

He caught and shoved it in his mouth. "Thanks"

"You're such a pig." Jessica laughed, sitting on the arm of the sofa with one arm around Don.

"So guys, any of you actually hear me. We got a case." Mac said, still standing at the doorway.

"Oh yeah." Stella laughed, standing up and walking over to Mac.

"What's the case about?" Don asked, pulling Jess down onto his lap. She fell at an awkward angle and squished Don and Danny who was sitting watching Lindsay with a morbid fascination.

"Angel, you need to work on your grace." Danny smirked.

"Shut it Messer." Jessica said, sticking her tongue out.

"So's anyone coming to the case?" Mac asked, frowning at how the summer made his co-workers lose attention span.

"Yeah," Lindsay and Hawkes said. Standing up and joining Stella and Mac at the doorway.

"Anyone else?" Mac asked.

"Mmmm." Danny grunted. Getting up and slowly walking over to Lindsay, Stella and Mac.

"You're only doing that cause Lindsay decided to go." Don laughed.

"Yeah, probably." Danny yawned.

"Hey guys, I really need a detective on this one." Mac said, laughing at how his team were slowly falling asleep and how pathetically unaware of everything they said.

"C'mon guys. You all got to wake up and Don, Jess get your butts over here, Adam prepare there will be lots of evidence!" Stella shouted.

Don and Jess hurried over to them and Adam scurried out, yawning.

"Don, Jess, Lindsay, Sheldon and Danny, you take the SUV, me and Stell will take the car." Mac ordered.

"Please Mac, No don't make me go with them, Danny will spend all his time trying to talk to Lindsay, she'll spend all of her time ignoring him and Don and Jess will spend endless hours flirting and teasing each other like two high school teens." Hawkes complained something that he very rarely did.

"And you think spending the car ride with Mac and Stella will be much better?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay!" Mac and Stella both shouted.

"What?" Lindsay laughed, wishing she could go get in the elevator now.

"Sheldon, stay here. We have more than enough people to do this, you can help Adam." Mac said.

"Fine." Sheldon said, walking out of the doorway and through to the lab.

"Let's go guys." Stella laughed, heading towards the elevator.

Everyone stood in the elevator as the doors closed.

"So what's this case about?" Danny asked.

"23 year old mum died leaving one witness."

"Who?"

"Her 4 day old Baby Girl." Mac explained.

"Oh."

The elevator doors pinged open and the six adults (could be argued) stepped out.

"See you guys at the scene." Stella said waving them off.

"Where is the scene?" Don asked.

"It's plugged into your GPS." Mac answered as he got into his car.

Before Don got a chance to answer Mac and Stella had left.

"Get in guys." He said as he got into the car. Jess got into the front with Don and Lindsay and Danny climbed in the back.

The ride in Stella and Mac's car was quiet. Mostly because both were thinking about what Lindsay had said. They also though about the teams reaction, much unlike their reaction of shock and confusion, the team had shown a reaction of agreement and a "Why didn't I think to say that, why didn't I have the nerve to say that."

"I give up on our co-workers. I'm never going to get them." Mac laughed looking at the curly haired woman who was smiling on the passenger seat.

"Yeah, me neither." She giggled.

Back in the other car, Don and Jess had been flirting shamelessly for the whole time and Danny had been working up different ways to get Lindsay to talk to him.

"So, Montana…" Danny started.

"Lindsay." Lindsay corrected.

"Lindsay. What made you want to move to New York?"

"I wanted a change from Montana."

"Did you not like it there?" Danny asked.

"I loved it there, my whole family lives there." Lindsay stated looking away from Danny and out of the window at the New York scenery.

"So, why did you decided to come here?" Danny asked.

"I already answered that." Lindsay said.

Flack took his eyes of the road for a minute and looked back at his friend Danny.

"Give it up, man."

Jess laughed but covered it up when Don and Danny both shot her a glance.

"Are we almost there?" Jess asked.

"2 miles." Don answered turning his attention back to the road.

"I'm hungry." She whined.

"You're such a two year old." Don said.

"Yip, so where can we get lunch?"

"What do you want?" Don asked.

"Food." Jess answered.

"I want Pizza." Danny said.

"Mm, what do you want Miss Monroe?" Don asked.

"Call me Lindsay please, I really don't mind." Lindsay answered. She was like that new girl. The one who is forced into others routines that they have to find time to fit her in.

"So Pizza?" Don asked.

"Sure." Lindsay answered quietly.

"Do you like Milkshakes?" Jess asked.

"Yeah." Lindsay answered.

"Don can we get Milkshakes?" Jess asked in the same tone that kids use when they are trying to get something.

"How old are you, Angel?" Danny asked.

"Younger than you, Messer." Jess smiled.

"How old am I?" Danny asked, shooting Jess warning looks.

"Mentally or Physically?" Jess smiled.

"Never mind." Danny said, seeing Lindsay in the window laughing slightly.

"There's a Pizza place around the corner, what kind of Milkshake?" Don asked, laughing at the bickering between his girlfriend and his best friend.

"Wont Mac, eh Mr Taylor be angry if we turn up late to a crime scene?" Lindsay asked"

"Not if we bring them pizza." Don laughed.

"Are you paying, Don?" Danny asked.

Jess looked at him, smiling and fluttering her eyes.

"Well, I'm your girlfriend and Lindsay's new." She pointed out.

"And Danny?" Don asked.

"He's probably saving his money for a date that he wants to take a certain new CSI on." Jess smiled.

"Jessica Angel!" Danny frowned.

"Do any of you two know that Lindsay can here you?" Don said.

"I can here you all three of you, but then it is very entertaining to listen to." Lindsay smirked.

"Okay, guys. I'll pay, what do you guys want?" Don asked.

"Pepperoni Pizza and Coke." Danny said.

"Eh, Linds I can't eat a whole Pizza by myself. Can we share?" Jess asked.

"Sure, what kind of Pizza?" Lindsay asked.

"Hawaiian?"Jess asked.

"I love Hawaiian." Lindsay smiled.

"Me too. Do you want a milkshake?" Jess asked.

"No thanks." Lindsay said.

"Okay then, I want a pineapple milkshake." Jess said.

"Gross, how can you eat that?" Don asked as he pulled into the drive-thru and a woman stood at the window.

"I don't I drink it." Jess stated.

"What would you like today?" She asked in an high pitched cheery voice.

"Pepperoni pizza, Hawaiian pizza, Cheese and ham pizza, Pineapple milkshake and two Cokes." Don ordered.

"Does Stella and Mac like Cheese and Ham?" Jess asked.

"Mac does and Stella is like you and will eat pretty much anything." Don smiled.

"I'll tell her you said that!" Jess said, faking a hurt frown.

"Fine." Said Don, paying for the order and collecting the boxes and cups.

He handed out the food and put Stella and Mac's on the back middle seat between Danny and Lindsay. Jess happily sipped her bright yellow drink and opened the Pizza box.

She slid a piece onto a napkin and handed the box back to Lindsay who did the same then passed the box back to Jess.

"We are going to be so late." Said Don, pulling out onto the road again.

"Eh, I have Pizza and milkshake. Im fine." Jess explained. Taking a bite into a large slice of Pizza.

"Don't make a mess." Don said.

"What do you take me for!" Jess argued.

"A child trapped in a woman's body." Danny smirked.

"Shut it Messer, or me and Stella will explain to Lindsay your idiotic mistakes over the years." She smiled, taking another bite.

"Mean woman." Danny muttered.

"Im an Angel, it's in the name."

Lindsay sat through the endless bickering. She found it hilarious to watch and listen to. Don was about to burst out laughing and he wore that smile that she had seen before. Mostly when Det. Angel was involved.

"We're here." Don said. Stopping the bickering.

Everyone got out of the car and headed towards a rather angry Mac.

"Where did you guys go?" Stella asked.

"Pizza, we bought you one." Jess said smiling.

"You're late!" Mac shouted.

"Jess' fault." Danny said.

"You set our new girl a bad example." Stella warned.

"I promise I didn't pick up on any of it." Lindsay smiled.

The six of them headed towards the house, it was a small but pretty house. Big enough for a small family. Lindsay observed the scene around her. A man with no experience of children stood talking to police officers. He was holding a young girl, no older than a week old at an awkward angle. The baby was squirming and kicking out.

"Lindsay go with Jess to talk to Mr Clark." Mac ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Lindsay nodded before running off trying to catch up with Jess who was already o about 3 feet away from the man.

"She's too polite." Stella laughed.

**-Baby Girl-**

"So, Mr Clark. You say you came home and found your sister lying dead on the floor of her baby's room." Jess confirmed.

"Yes. Look what do I do with the baby? She won't stop crying and I don't know what to do. I have to go back to my wife, I can't take her with me." Mr Clark, said. His voice shaky.

"Child Services will come pick her up in a few hours. Miss Monroe will take her right now." Jess said, taking the baby from Mr Clarks hands and rocking her gently before handing her to Lindsay.

"What will happen to her?" Mr Clark asked.

"We will find a home for her with either some family members or if we have to she will be put into a foster home." Lindsay said, trying to calm the baby down. She didn't want to be playing mum to this child the whole case but she couldn't argue.

"A foster home." Mr Clark repeated.

"Is there a father?" Jess asked.

"No, well there is. No-one knows who he is though." Mr Clark frowned. "He left her, the day after she told him that she was carrying his child."

"Okay, well Mr Clark thank you for your time. Here's my number, call if you have any more information that could be valuable to our case." Jess said.

Both women turned, and headed off to the house.

"You okay with that." Jess asked, looking at Lindsay who had succeeded in calming the baby girl down.

"Yeah, fine." Lindsay said as they walked into the house.

They headed towards the bedroom that was painted in a pale shade of pink. It was a simple bedroom with a cot in one corner, two white chest of drawers and a rocking chair with a pink pillow on it. The room was small and was made even smaller by the three adults who were inside doing all of the crime scene investigating and the body that lay getting studied by Sid the medical examiner.

"Hey, guys." Jess said, she stood at the doorway as there was no way she was going to get inside.

"What did you find out?" Mac asked, coming over to the two women.

"The brother Mr Anthony Clark came in around 2pm to check to see how his sister and niece were getting on. He let himself in after knocking for several minutes. He found the body and ran outside, throwing up in the bushes then calling us." Jess smiled.

"The father?" Mac asked, looking at his new CSI holding the little girl gently like she had done it all her life.

"Unknown but I think there is more in that area than what Mr Clark is letting us know." Jess said.

"Lindsay, what do you think?" Mac asked, startling the young woman.

"Oh, I think by the way Mr Clark acted when Jess asked him about this little girls dad that he knows who the father is and where he is now. Sir." Lindsay said.

"How did you come to that? And just call me Mac." Mac said.

"I worked this case in Montana, where a young girl was killed, she was 4 months pregnant at the time. We asked her brother if he knew that she was pregnant and if so did he know who the father was. He told us he didn't know but my boss thought he was lying so he tailed him. The brother led us to this small house in the middle of no-where and he followed him inside only to find 13 young girls around the age of his sister, all thin, sleep deprived and two were pregnant. The brother was a horrid man who sold these girls to men who would take them for a week. He didn't care what they did to them when they weren't with him. We found out that 3/10 girls that he sent away never came back because they had been killed." Lindsay sniffed.

"Do you think the brother in this case is part of that trafficking system." Mac asked.

"He had the same tattoo." Lindsay took a deep breath.

"So this girl managed to get out, sorted out her life, had her baby then was killed." Jess said.

"This case just went South." Mac said.

**-Baby Girl-**

Lindsay got back to the lab, still with the little baby girl. The child service people weren't coming until later on this evening so instead of actually getting some work done in the lab she was sitting at her desk researching with a sleeping baby girl lying in one arm and on her lap.

Stella and Jess had come back with her leaving the boys to do their job. Stella was now in with Adam and Sheldon in the lab working on the evidence that Stella had brought back and Jess was at the Precinct doing whatever she did there.

Lindsay didn't think it was fair to have been deemed with the responsibility of looking after a young baby but she wasn't going to argue. This was the job of her dreams and she had only been working here for under a month.

She was researching the tattoo that she had seen, while feeding the young girl a bottle of baby milk that the Child Services said the girl would need. Lindsay knew how to deal with the young child as she had looked after her niece several hundred times before when she lived in Bozeman.

"Linds, how you doing?" Stella asked, putting her head around her door.

"Great, the tattoo is a sign for a branch of traders from the East side that specialize in girls age 8-24." Lindsay explained.

"How's the baby?" Stella asked.

"Sleeping, the child services can't get here until later so I am playing baby sitter." Lindsay smiled.

"I'd speak to Mac about extra pay for your babysitting duties." Stella laughed.

"I don't know if they pay for you being a fourteen year old again." Lindsay said.

"Well, you're doing a good job." Stella assured her.

"Of course." Lindsay smiled.

Stella left, leaving Lindsay alone again with the little girl.

"We need to find a name for you Baby Girl." Lindsay smiled, looking down at the little girl lying in her now numb arm.


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter is more for D/L lovers but don't worry next chapter will be up soon and it will be Flangell and Smacked filled with some D/L at the start! Hope you enjoy. Remember Chapters come quicker with reviews. And thank you sooo much for everyone who did review I loved them so much guys!

It was around 4 in the afternoon when Mac and Danny came back to the lab. Don had gone back to the Precinct and was doing a background check on Anthony Clark and his wife Leona Clark. Jess was probably helping as she hates using computers so most of the time when she was down in the precinct she hovered over Dons shoulder adding in comments whenever she thought necessary.

Mac was in his office, on the phone with Sinclair. You could tell it was Sinclair as his voice was louder, more angry and his face was one of frustration. Stella and Danny were working on the victims clothes, while Adam and Sheldon were running prints and focusing on the forensic aspect of the case. Lindsay was still assigned to her desk, still playing baby sitter for the four day old baby girl. She was sorting through medical records of the victim and the medical records of the little baby girl.

She was watching Mac argue on the phone, it was quite funny to be honest. She saw him slam down the phone and head over towards her. She quickly went back to reading the medical records, still making sure the sleeping baby that was lying in her arm was still comfy and relaxed.

"Mac." Lindsay shouted.

"Lindsay. What do you need?" Mac asked putting his head round the doorway.

"Did you get any news on Child Services?" Lindsay asked, gesturing to the sleeping baby girl.

"Yeah, that was them on the phone. They can't come today." Mac said.

"But, Mac! There's a four day old baby girl that needs someone to look after her." Lindsay argued.

"Lindsay, you'll just need to look after her for now." Mac said.

"I don't have a crib for her, and my apartment is covered in unpacked boxes. It's no place for a baby." Lindsay argued.

"Figure it out Lindsay, this baby's your responsibility right now." Mac said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Okay. Fine." Lindsay agreed, finding it better not to argue with her boss than argue and get put on a suspension.

Mac left and went into the lab where Adam handed him a rap sheet on Leona Clark, formally Abigail O'Neil. Lindsay put her head back and the seat spun round.

"Montana, you okay?" Came Danny's voice from behind her at the doorway.

"Mac has told me I have to look after Baby Girl but I don't have a crib and my apartment has no room in-between the thousands of unpacked boxes." Lindsay frowned, turning round to face Danny.

"Aww, Poor Montana." Danny laughed. "My neighbour Rikki has a crib, she has a little boy but he got a big boy bed a few weeks ago and she hasn't thrown the crib out yet. I could ask her to borrow it."

"Danny, I couldn't fit it in my apartment." Lindsay said.

"It would fit at mine." Danny hinted.

"Do you know how to look after a baby girl?" Lindsay asked.

"You could help." Danny said.

"I…" Lindsay started.

"I have a guest room so you wouldn't have to sleep on the sofa and I have a baby bottle from when my sister came over and." Danny was about to continue until Lindsay held up her hands.

"I was going to say, fine." Lindsay laughed.

"Oh, right. Well I'll go contact Rikki and you can tell Mac that he is annoying but you got a place for the baby to sleep." Danny said, turning to leave.

"Thanks Danny." Lindsay called after him.

"It's okay. Montana."

Lindsay sighed, realising that nickname would always be there and now she had to put up with it for the next 24 hours. Home and Work.

It was almost 8'o clock before Danny and Lindsay left, when they left Mac was still at the office and he was joined by Stella who was asleep on his couch. Danny drove to his apartment while Lindsay sat in the back with baby girl. They drove mostly in silence; the occasional how is she from Danny about Baby Girl and a one word answer from Lindsay like sleeping, awake, fine. Until Danny spoke.

"You wanna watch a movie, after you put Baby Girl to bed."

"What movie?" Lindsay asked, rocking Baby Girl back to sleep.

"What do you like?" Danny asked.

"I don't watch movies, in Montana the most TV we watched was endless re-runs of _Gilmore Girls._ We spent more time on the farm, working or playing. _" _Lindsay explained.

"Seriously Montana?"

"Yeah, I liked to ride or climb hay bales not sit in front of a box that talked endlessly."

"But you found time to watch re-runs of the American Mum and daughter of a small town called Stars Hollow."

"So you've seen it. I didn't just like that I liked friends too."

"Montana, you need to watch more T.V. You like old family drama things."

"I know, but I listen to music more than I watch TV, Danny."

"What music do you like?"

"Country, but I have a liking for the country and other things done by Shania Twain and Taylor Swift."

"Please don't tell me you like Taylor Swift."

"I do, her songs just have this bit more,"

"Montana, you cannot like Taylor Swift, my twelve year old cousin likes Taylor Swift."

"You like Miley Cyrus, I found her album on your ipod." Lindsay smiled.

"Montana, why did you go through my ipod?" Danny asked.

"I was bored and it was lying on your desk." Lindsay explained.

"You were bored?" Danny asked looking through the mirror to see Lindsay who was sitting in the back smiling and holding in a giggle.

"Yes, very bored."

"You have no right to go through my stuff. And anyway I do not like Miley Cyrus, I put the album on because my twelve year old cousin came to stay last month."

"Yeah right, it was one of your most played!"

"Go away. Montana!"

Lindsay laughed without stopping, she was smiling as bright as the sun and to Danny she looked perfect. Danny chuckled along with her, realising that there was no way he could get out of this one.

"So what is your favourite film?" Lindsay asked.

"Me, I don't have one but I like 'The Green Mile'. That was a great movie."

"Isn't that the sad depressing, slightly weird one?" Lindsay asked.

"So you've seen it." Danny joked.

"We should watch a kid's movie, adult movies are so depressing."

"Agreed, should Baby Girl watch it with us?"

"If she is awake but she should really be sleeping."

"What is she doing now?"

"Half awake, half sleeping. She is tired even though she has slept for about 12 hours today already; she is such a docile baby."

"I wasn't, I would scream and scream until I was placed in my mum and dad's bed. I would spit out my bottle and would kick and punch and pull at people's hair."

"I wouldn't have wanted to be your mother, I was an okay baby, the worst thing I ever did was keeping my mum in labour for over 24 hours."

"Gees, Montana. Feel sorry for the doctors and nurses who had to look after your mum."

"Yeah, endless cursing and 2 failed attempts to escape, the doctors where tempted to tie her down."

Danny laughed and then announced that they were there.

He got out of his car and opened the door to Lindsay who stepped out carrying the little girl; it was winter so it was dark already. The two of them walked up the three sets of stair to the door of Danny's apartment. Danny opened the door and led them inside. Already the crib had been placed in the guest bedroom, it was small and wooden and a little mobile of farm animals hung above it.

"Rikki has a key to my apartment and I have one for hers. It happened after she was always loosing hers." Danny explained as Lindsay looked at the crib, fingering the soft edges.

"It's a really pretty crib." Lindsay admired.

"Passed down through generations, from her great grandmother."

"I have only one slight problem." Lindsay started.

"What?"

"I have no clothes."

"Oh,

"Maybe Rikki will have some clothes that will fit you; she is about your size."

"I don't know," Lindsay said.

"Let me check, I will find a baby sleep suit as well. I hope Baby Girl likes blue."

"I don't think she's fussy, Danny."

"I'll be back." Danny said before leaving the apartment.

The apartment was so quiet and empty without Danny in it. Lindsay took off her coat but just kept it over one arm instead of placing it down because she wasn't too sure where to put it. She didn't want to wear this woman RIkki's clothes, she didn't know her. And Danny seemed to be a bit fond of her. Lindsay went over to the crib where Baby Girl was lying.

"You don't want to wear this boys baby clothes, you like your pink clothes with the little sheep on the front." Lindsay said, tickling the little girls tummy.

"You're awfully tickly." Lindsay laughed looking at the Baby Girl laughing with her tiny little mouth. She had a tiny little smile and her hands were curled up into fists at her head. Her big green eyes lit up when she smiled.

"Montana, Im back." Danny's voice came through the apartment followed by a large bang as the door shut behind him.

"Hey Danny." Lindsay said, picking up the now very lively, awake Baby Girl and taking her out into the living room.

"I have penguin clothes, giraffe clothes, diapers and a pink outfit." Danny announced pulling clothes out of a plastic bag.

"Cute."

"I take it that Baby Girl is awake." Danny asked throwing himself down on the sofa.

"Yeah, and tickly. But happy and lively." Said Lindsay sitting at the very edge of the sofa while Danny lay sprawled out taking up most of the room.

"I've never been tickly but I remember my childhood friend Polly was tickly all over, I would tickle her and she would squirm and kick and laugh until she was red in the face."

"You're mean!"

"She never forgave me for when I tickled her and she banged her head off a concrete slab, she ended up in hospital for three days but she was more glad than upset, she got out of a double period of maths."

"You're really mean!"

"Yip, now what movie should we watch?"

"Something that Baby Girl can watch."

"What can a 4 day old watch?"

"I don't know, I don't remember being a 4 day old."

"I don't think I have any Barbie."

"That's such a relief."

"Yeah, yeah. Do 4 year olds actually pick up on any of the pictures and words said?"

"I don't know?"

"So why don't we just watch some movie rated over a PG and just make sure that Baby Girl doesn't see or hear anything inappropriate."

"Okay."

"You go pick a movie." Said Danny pointing to a pile of DVDs sitting in the corner.

"Lindsay handed him Baby Girl and knelt down beside the pile of DVDs. She sifted through them before standing up with one and smiling.

"Oh no, what have you got Montana?"

"The best movie of all time."

"Which is?"

"Lilo and Stitch!"

"I only have that because my 12 year old cousin that I was telling you about loves it."

"I want to meet your cousin." Lindsay smiled placing the disc into the player and throwing the remote over to Danny, making sure it didn't hit Baby Girl.

"You are such a kid!"

"I know."

Lindsay fell onto the side of the sofa again. She put her arms out for Danny to hand her Baby Girl.

"Nah, she's fine here for a while." Danny smiled, looking down at the girl who was sitting on his stomach smiling that bright baby smile.

Lindsay smiled before relaxing into the cushion of the sofa.

-Baby Girl-

Half way through the movie, Danny noticed that Baby Girl had fallen asleep, she was lying with her head on his chest. He stood up and took Baby Girl through to the guest bedroom. He lay her down in the crib and left her to sleep. He turned to leave and saw Lindsay at the door.

"Is she asleep?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, quite out of it."

The both went back to the couch, Lindsay at her corner and Danny sprawled out over the rest of it.

"You can move out a bit." Danny said, looking at Lindsay.

"It's okay."

"Okay, but if you need some room just punch my leg. Right."

"Right." Lindsay agreed.

-Baby Girl-

At the end of the movie, Danny switched off the T.V with the remote leaving them in darkness. He switched on the light that lay on the table beside him, it didn't give off much light as the light bulb was dying and had been for a week now.

He looked over at Lindsay who was sleeping with her legs still in a sitting position but her torso and head on the arm of the chair. He didn't want to wake her so he stood up and after an internal debate with himself, took her legs and placed them out on the sofa, he took a deep breath as she stirred but luckily she didn't wake.

He lifted her now slightly straight body so it was all on the seat of the sofa, once he had decided that she was comfortable he left to go get a cover and a pillow for her.

He hunted in the cupboard, shouting at himself inside for being so unorganised. Then he eventually found a blanket and a pillow and took it back to the living room.

He placed the cover over her and was about to put the pillow under her head when she slowly woke up.

"Hi." He said, the voice inside him half laughing, half saying AHHHHHH.

"Hi." She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Hi", Said me.**

**Im so glad you are all enjoying this story! You are enjoying it, yes? I love reviews they mean so much so please review and enjoy! **

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked, feeling very uncomfortable with having Danny's hands around her face and his close proximity.

"You fell asleep." Danny answered, the little voice in his head screaming many words at him.

"Your hands are around my face."

"Oh," Danny said, quickly moving his hands away from her face.

They both stayed silently before Lindsay got up and walked into the guest room.

"Eh, Good night." Lindsay smiled before closing the door on Danny.

Danny sat on the sofa where Lindsay had just been and covered his face with his hands.

"Way to go, Messer!" The little voice in his head smirked.

Danny grumbled before standing up and switching the lamp off and heading towards his bedroom. He threw himself on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. It was dark in his room but he could make out the shapes of his furniture easily, possibly because he had bashed into that cupboard at the end of his bed many many times before he had finally realised to avoid it.

He didn't bother changing so instead he climbed under the covers and thought about what Lindsay was doing through the wall. He was sure she would first check on Baby Girl then she would climb into bed after first removing her shoes and the opaque lavender blouse that she was wearing leaving the white vest top that was underneath. Not that he had been paying attention to what she was wearing. She would then climb into the bed and lie right on the very edge because she thought she was intruding on his place and she would keep looking over at Baby Girl to make sure she was okay. Lindsay would then fall asleep and with that last mental picture of Lindsay asleep with her curls draped over her face made Danny fall asleep himself dreaming of that woman that lay on the other side of the wall.

-Baby Girl-

Danny woke to the sound of shrill tears and screaming. It was still pitch black and he did not want to get up. He rolled over in his bed and shoved his head in his pillow. The crying didn't stop so he rolled out of bed and walked through to Lindsay's room. It was closed but he could see the light through the crack at the bottom of the door. He knocked quietly, but it wasn't loud enough for Lindsay to hear so he knocked again. This time louder.

"Come in." Lindsay's voice came from the other side of the door.

Danny opened the door and smiled at the sight. Lindsay was sitting cross-legged on the bed with Baby Girl on her lap. She was rocking her but she didn't seem to silence. Lindsay's hair was tousled and sat in curls around her face. It framed her face perfectly and made her look so friendly and happy.

"Hey Montana, Hey Noisy Baby." Danny said, coming in from the door and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry Danny, we didn't mean to wake you." Lindsay smiled.

"Oh, nah. It's okay. I mean I knew I would have to deal with getting up at," Danny said glancing over at the clock that sat on the wall.

"1:23, What!" Danny continued, shoving his head into his hands.

Lindsay and Baby Girl laughed. That made Danny look down at Baby Girl, she had stopped crying and now she was smiling and giggling showing off her toothless mouth.

"Baby Girl laughed at me!" Danny said, faking an insulted tone.

"Aww, is Danny getting picked on by a five day old Baby Girl?" Lindsay giggled.

"Yes." Danny answered.

Lindsay looked up from Baby Girl and looked at Danny. He was smiling, he wasn't wearing his glasses which made you see his eyes clearer, they were brighter. His hair was stuck up like he had been plugged into the electrics. Lindsay could see that his arms were toned, but she knew his schedule there was no time to go to a gym. He looked handsome now, even with the sticky up hair and the sleep in his eyes.

Once Baby Girl was back to sleep, Danny got up and went to the door.

"Night Montana"

"Night Danny."

"Night Baby Girl"

Danny said before switching off the light and closing the door and went back to his room.

-Baby Girl-

The sun was blaring through the curtains, waking Lindsay who unhappily sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at the wooden crib, inside Baby Girl slept, snoring softly. Lindsay put her head back on the pillow and lay there for about 3 minutes. She hated mornings. The whole prospect of getting up into the freezing cold, busy world was never something she enjoyed. She threw back the covers leaving herself shivering with no warmth around her body. She got up and opened the white curtains, the sun hit her and hurt her eyes but it was nice to feel the warmth on her face.

She walked over to the crib that lay in the corner out of the sunlight. She looked into it and saw Baby girl waking up, her big eyes looking over the world around her.

"Hey, darling." Lindsay smiled reaching into the basket and pulling out Baby Girl who was wearing a pretty blue with giraffe faces.

Lindsay placed Baby Girl on the bed and picked up her shirt, she wriggled into it and quickly shoved her shoes on her feet. She picked up Baby Girl and went into the living room. The smell of coffee and pastry greeted her as she stepped out into the living room, in the small kitchen in the corner where Danny was trying to flip pancakes and juggle a warm baby bottle and a steaming coffee mug.

"Well that's a sight I don't usually see when I wake up." Lindsay smiled, walking over to the kitchen and taking the baby bottle from Danny's hand and testing it on her wrist.

"Yeah, Yeah. Montana." Danny said watching the pancakes carefully.

"Can you flip it?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course, I can." Danny said, a little too smugly.

"Go ahead."

Danny held the pan in his hand and flicked his wrist so the pancake flew from the pan. It flipped in the air several times and came down, it landed on the kitchen bunker beside a plate.

"Oh so close." Lindsay smiled, gently rubbing the bottle top against Baby Girls mouth.

"Go away, Montana." Danny joked, placing the pancake on the plate.

He handed Lindsay a cup of coffee and grabbed a cup for himself before throwing himself on the couch.

"I just remembered I forgot to get clothes from Ricki." Said Danny.

"It's okay, im fine. I will stop by my place at lunch get something to wear."

"What about before we go to work?"

"We are already late." Lindsay laughed.

Lindsay went over and sat on the arm of the chair holding Baby Girl in one arm, a baby bottle in the other and a "to go" cup of coffee in the same hand. She placed the coffee down on the coffee table and gave the bottle back to Baby Girl.

"I hope we get you a name today, Baby Girl. We know your mum's name. She was called Macy, your grandmother and grandfather were called Eliza and Callum." Lindsay said, looking down at the Baby in her arm.

"What would her mum have called her?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea, Danny." Lindsay answered.

"What do you think she should be called?"

"I don't know. She looks like an Annabelle or a Collette, But she could be called after her grandmother or her mother. She could be Macy or Eliza or Elizabeth maybe. I don't know."

"I think she suits the name Annabelle and Collette. I like those names but maybe Lucy."

"Who gets to name her anyway?"

"Maybe the child services will name her or they might call in a psychologist to see what name her mum might have given her. They will look at everything in her house like her mums books of something. They did it before on a young boy who couldn't actually remember his name."

"We should get to work." Lindsay said as Baby Girl finished the bottle.

"Yeah, I'll just go get my shoes." Danny said, taking the bottle from Lindsay and throwing it into the sink.

"Great score." Lindsay laughed, grabbing her coat.

-Baby Girl-

"Hey guys!" Jessica shouted, bounding over to the three who walked in from the elevator.

"Hyper Angel" Danny smiled.

"Hi Messer. How you doing Baby Girl?" Jessica smiled, tickling Baby girl in the tummy.

"Can we get in the door?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Jessica smiled.

She dragged Lindsay and Danny into the breakroom.

"We got a lead, a psychologist and a child services personnel coming in a few hours." Mac said.

"Mrs Clark, isn't married to someone in the trafficking business, she is the one in the trafficking. We talked to one of our contacts called Keeno Montiliona, a former criminal linked to the trafficking business. He told us that Mrs Clark, Abigail O'Niel is a controller of the Eastern trafficking business for young girls." Mac said.

"Where is she now?" Don asked.

"On the loose but her husband Mr Clark is in our morgue."

"Murder?" Stella asked.

"Yes, and we think that Mrs Clark did it."

"So we have to find her, find our murderer and save all these young innocent girls." Sheldon said.

"What a case." Adam said.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody, More about the case now!

"Hello, I am Dianna Taylor. I am from child services. Im here for Baby Clark." A woman in her late thirties, heavily dosed makeup covering the large spot on her chin and the dark bags under her eyes, died blonde hair and a purple skirt suit on stood infront of Mac.

"Baby Clark is with Det. Monroe. She is in the office down the hall, first on the right." Mac said, waving the lady off with his hand not even bothering to look up from the case report that was lying amongst the many on his desk.

Dianna Taylor headed off from the office, bumping into Stella on her way.

Stella reached Macs office with a confused look on her face.

"Who was that?"

"That would be Dianna Taylor from Child Services. She is here to pick up Baby Clark."

"Baby Clark?"

"Dianna Taylor's name for Baby Girl."

"Did we get a hold of that psychologist?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I was meaning to come ask you. Lydia Marron will be here in an hour. She needs someone to accompany her to the house, let her look around, make sure she doesn't touch anything without gloves."

"I know how to take an inexperienced person through a crime scene. I have done it for almost 8 years Mac." Stella smiled.

"Eight years?" Mac asked.

"Roundabout." Stella gestured with her hand.

"Traffic light. We have known each other for longer."

"Coming up from nine years now. You met me when I was in the academy; you picked me out from 5 others." Stella said, remembering the first time her and Mac had met.

"You're hair looked curlier than ever."

"You had more hair back then." Stella laughed, throwing her head back.

"Watch it Bonesara!" Mac joked.

"Yes, Detective Taylor." Stella said, mimicking the annoying lab tech who would always add onto the end of every single sentence she said to Mac, "Detective Taylor".

"Don't bully Marie." Mac smirked; he hated that annoying lab tech.

-Baby Girl-

"Miss Monroe?" Dianna Taylor asked as she walked through the office door to find a young woman sitting on a sofa with a little Baby Girl and a young man sitting on the arm of the chair tickling the Baby Girl. Both seemed blissfully unaware of her presence until she spoke.

"Yes." The young woman said.

"I'm Dianna Taylor, from Child Services." This was her quote she said it almost every day sometimes more than once.

"Oh, yes." The young woman stood up and walked over to her, holding the baby in one hand she put the other out for Dianna to shake.

Dianna shook it and looked at the Baby Girl.

"Im Lindsay Monroe and this is Baby Girl."

"Im Danny Messer." Danny said standing up and moving over towards the rather big, scary woman.

"Nice to meet you, I will be taking Baby Clark and I will organize a family to look after her. Do we have a birth certificate?"

"Em, yeah. No listed father though, we need a D.N.A sample from Baby Girl but we are going to get that when she is taken to a doctor to have a check up." Lindsay answered.

"Okay, thank you Miss Monroe. Sorry for your trouble last night and we will keep you updated."

"Thanks."

With that Dianna Taylor left, clicking her heels on the floor of the lab with little Baby Girl on one shoulder, gazing back at Lindsay and Danny.

-Baby Girl-

"Stella, Stella Bonesara!" Lydia Marron shouted, running from the elevator to Stella who was walking from Lindsay's and Danny's office with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Lydia Marron, yes?" Stella asked, looking at the woman running towards her.

"Yes." Lydia beamed, finally reaching Stella. "Lydia Marron, psychologist."

"That's good. You ready to go?" Stella asked, walking into her office followed by Lydia.

"Now?" Lydia asked.

"Yip." Stella answered, putting her coffee down on her desk and picking up her jacket from the back of her chair.

Lydia followed Stella to the elevator without conversation, and they both stood in the elevator still in silence but when they reached the car park Lydia spoke.

"Should I take my car?" Lydia asked.

"No, we'll just go in mine. It's a long drive to the crime scene."

"I've never been to a crime scene before." Lydia said climbing into the car.

"There are protocols to follow, you must wear gloves, you can't touch anything with bare hands as it leaves prints, you can't take anything without photographing it and if you do take it, it has to be bagged and tagged. But you don't have worry to about, all you really have to remember is gloves." Stella explained.

"I know, my father was a Criminalist and I was going to become one." Lydia smiled.

"Where does he work?"

"New York, well he did. He was killed on duty. Shoot out. There were enough bullet holes in him to kill a whole flock of sheep. That's what the M.E said anyway. John Marron, died age 43. They never found the man who did it."

"Oh, Sorry."

"No problem, I hated my father. He beat my mother and me. I was glad when I got that phone call telling me he was dead. It meant he couldn't do anymore damage."

"I'm so sorry." Stella said, still looking at the road. Lydia seemed happy, smiley, a person with no problems just 10 minutes ago.

"No, Im sorry for bringing it up.

"What's the name of Baby Anonymous' mum?" Lydia asked.

"Macy, Macy Clark. Don't know the name of the father." Stella answered.

"Macy Clark, Macy, Macy. Real name?" Lydia asked.

"Think so."

"Are you keeping the second name?"

"It was her mother's name.

"So Something Clark?" Lydia asked.

"Pretty much." Stella said, pulling into a car park.

"We are here." Stella announced, switching off the engine.

"Let's go find a name." Lydia smiled.

Once the two had gotten into the house Lydia was given a pair of gloves and instructed to put them on. She pulled them on and immediately began to snoop around, looking through books, cd collections, and after skimming through them she found a laptop in the corner and began to sift through emails, word files and internet history.

"What are we looking for?" Stella asked, fingering a copy of a book that looked like it had been read several hundred times.

"Something Macy Clark liked, it might give us an idea of what to call her baby if we look over it. Something like a favourite book, then we would look at the characters and find a name.

"Would this do?" Stella asked holding the book up.

"What is it?"

"A book, Emma by Jane Austen."

"Emma, Emma Clark?"

"Sounds good."

"That was so much quicker than usual." Lydia smiled.

"That's because Detective Taylor would have gotten angry if we were any later." Stella smiled, locking the door behind her.

-Baby Girl-

Back at the lab, Lindsay and Danny were working with Adam processing the evidence that they hadn't got round to doing yesterday, Adam was identifying a "slimeyish" substance as he put it, that he found on the victims nightgown. While Danny was using every forensic tool at his disposal to process the unusual blood stain on the carpet. It wasn't in the pattern that usually ended up with when the circumstances are like this. Lindsay was tracking down all known ties to the trafficking system and tracking down any one who know or had contact with Abigail' O Neil.

Stella came bursting through the lab door startling Lindsay and Adam and making Danny drop his pen.

"Don't do that Stella!" Danny shouted, retrieving his pen from the floor and trying to wipe away the ink blot form the light table.

"Mac's gonna give you in trouble, Messer." Adam said.

"But it was Stella!" Danny pouted.

"Poor Danny." Lindsay smiled.

"Woah, the new girl speaks!" Adam said, Lindsay was about to protest until she realised that Adam hadn't actually heard her talk yet.

"She's quite talkative, when you get to know her Adam. She's always much tougher than she looks." Danny said.

"Why, how d'you know Messer. Whad' you get up to last night?" Adam asked.

"Okay, guys." Stella said, noticing Lindsay's pale skin becoming pinker and pinker.

"Sorry, Lindsay." Adam apologised.

"It's alright Adam." Lindsay smiled, willing her burning cheeks to cool down.

"Anyway, what you guys got for me?" Stella asked, slipping into a lab coat and joining the three at the table.

"Stickeyish stuff by your truly, hinky blood trails by Danno, and Abigail'O Neil's paper trail by the new girl who is very embarrassed." Adam said, Danny smirked.

"Hinky? You've been spending way too much time with that new girl. Abby, was it? Tattooed lab tech from Washington?" Danny said, making Adam frown at him.

"So, drum roll, wheel spin first thing is…?" Stella asked.

"Hinky Blood Trails, by Daniel Messer." Adam said, in a voice from a t.v show.

"Remember when Adam wouldn't talk because he was to nervous and scared? I miss that Adam. Danny said, before picking up his evidence and taking it over to an empty layout table.

"I began to look at the piece of carpet Mac so expertly removed from the nursery floor and at first glance I thought that this would be easy to process until I looked closer and found this." Danny said pointing at the carpet.

"It's got gaps in the blood. It's not just a puddle of blood it has some holes in it where you can see the untouched carpet." Danny continued. "I couldn't think of anything that might make this until Adam spotted these stuck to Macy Clarks clothing."

"Sequins?" Stella asked looking at the three tiny shapes in an evidence jar.

"That's what I thought until I noticed the minute wires on each of them."

"So what are they then Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"Micro Micro micro chips."

"Microchips, really." Stella said, picking up the jar and turning it so the light caught the shapes, a red heart, a gold star and a green triangle.

"Yip, and get this. These microchips were specifically designed for a Sofia Danes, currently Ms Leona Clark or as we know her Abigail' O Neil" Lindsay added.

"Good Work guys, Danny take the chips up to the computer lab to Kayla please. Don't spend too much time flirting please."

"Don't worry Stell, we went on one date and im pretty sure we won't be having anymore."

"Aw, why's that?" Stella asked, faking sympathy.

"Her husband caught us." Danny frowned.

"Aw, well Danny, maybe it's for the best." Stella said before giggling.

Danny muttered something in reply before heading towards the door.

"Okay, now me, the sticky stuff I found on our vics nightgown is a trace of Blueberry and Rasberry sweets sold only in Scotland." Adam said.

"How does a sweet from Scotland end up on a New York vic?" Stella asked.

"Not a New York Vic, Macy Clark is from Scotland. She moved to New York when she was eleven. She ran away. She was never found but im guessing that was when she was taken by the trafficking system."

"That's such a same, her parents haven't seen her since she was eleven and now they get the call saying the daughter that they hadn't seen for over ten years is dead leaving behind a little baby." Stella sighed.

"I was told to tell you they would be here tomorrow to collect Emma, take her home with them. They want to raise her." Lindsay told Stella.

"You named her?" Adam asked.

"Oh, it's Emma for just now but it's not legally her name. I haven't had the time to put it on her birth certificate and for that matter the grandparents might change it. They are her legal guardians." Stella pointed out.

"Mm." Adam mumbled turning his attention back to the purple and pink sticky stain on the vics satin nightgown.


	5. Chapter 5

"Monroe." Lindsay said picking up her phone, it was 3am in the morning and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open never mind listening to the words that were coming from Stella on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Kiddo. It's Stella. Sorry to wake you but we need you down at the lab now. See you in about half an hour." Stella said, she sounded tired. Pretty much like she had just gotten the call from Mac telling her about it.

"Okay Stell, see you in a bit." Lindsay said, switching off her phone and shoving it under her pillow as the bright light was hurting her eyes. She got out of her bed, it was still dark but she could make out the outlines of doors and furniture. She walked into her bathroom and switched on the light. The brightness hit her as yet another wake up call. Lindsay turned the tap on for the sink; she put the cold one on as she was pretty sure it would work in waking her. She looked in the mirror to see her messy curls limping and looking slightly greasy. She hadn't washed her hair for four days, she hadn't been in her apartment that much. Sighing she turned the shower on, mornings were always such a hassle but when it is still night they were always much worse.

As the shower began to pour water down she went into her bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes and a towel. She stepped into the shower, letting the vicious force of the water hit the top of her head. She quickly washed her hair worrying that she was going to be very late. She stepped out of the shower putting the towel around her. She picked up her hairdryer that was plugged into the wall and attacked her hair with the hairdryer and the purple brush. She was seriously thinking of getting her hair cut short. Not really short but a bob it would make all this disappear.

She quickly changed and looked at the clock in her room, the numbers sat at 3:12. She was almost definitely going to be late. It took her ages to ride the subway and then to walk to work, especially at 3am. Lindsay hunted for her phone under the covers. She eventually found it inside one of the pillow cases. How it got there, well that was just one of those things that she couldn't be bothered thinking about right now.

She warily crept through her livingroom avoiding boxes that decorated her floor. She got to the door and unlocked the chain. She relocked her door from outside and hurried down the stairs missing a few steps each time. Once she had gotten outside the rain hit her drowning her instantly.

"And the point in me using my hairdryer?" She muttered to herself.

She began to walk in the direction of where the subway station was when a loud motorbike noise came from behind her. She looked back but kept walking, who would be on a motorbike at this time of night. She wondered. She wanted to get a look at the make, see if she knew it.

"Hey!" The person on the motorbike shouted. IT was a deep voice, muffled by the sound of his helmet.

Lindsay began to run. New York wasn't like Montana. The guy on the motorbike was probably not someone who you knew here. While in Montana the motorbike could be the sound of the guy from the pizza place, the guy who was fixing your truck or the guy in high school who you might have had a crush on.

"Montana!" The man shouted.

"Danny." Lindsay laughed. Stopping and looking at the guy on the motorbike.

"Wanna lift?"

"Definitely." Lindsay smiled, wiping a soggy wet clump of hair from her face.

"Bit wet?"

"Just a bit." Lindsay joked.

Danny halted his bike and got off. He held a hand out to Lindsay who reluctantly took it and he put his other hand around her waist and lifted her onto the bike.

"Comfortable?" HE asked, before climbing on in front of her.

Before she could answer he twisted the handle and the whirling sound of the engine started, blocking out any sound of her voice.

-Baby Girl-

"So, why are we here at 4am in the morning?" Jess asked, she was leaning on Don's shoulder. She looked really tired but she was staying awake probably because Don's promise of a coffee if she got out off the elevator awake. Lindsay and Danny had met Don and Jess when they had come in, so the four had shared the elevator together. Expecting Mac and Stella to already be upstairs.

"I have no idea but it better be so important." Danny said. Lindsay looked at the other three in the elevator. She had thought she would look the sleepiest but once you looked at Don and Jess you could see them trying to fight sleep and losing. Big time. Don's hair was sticking up like he had forgotten to comb it and his eyes would flicker ever so often. Jessica looked the worst though, her usually tame waves were still wavy but not exactly tame and she was probably going to fall asleep if she didn't get a cup of coffee in a few minutes. Her head lay on Don's shoulders. Luckily everyone in the lab knew about the two of them but if this had been at the precinct they would have been in for it.

As they elevator pinged open they stepped out, quickly looking in Mac's office to check if they were to meet there. They went to the break room to find Adam and Sheldon there but no Mac and no Stella.

"Where's the boss man?" Danny asked, Lindsay and Don bursting out laughing and Danny looked at them.

"What?"

"You're Adam." Lindsay and Don said simultaneously.

"Scary thought." Adam said, yawning.

"Mm." Jess mumbled.

"Somebody needs coffee." Don said, lifting Angel and placing her on the sofa.

Jess, sleepily nodded and turned.

"Hey, Angel. Don't fall asleep!" Stella said coming into the room with Mac behind her.

"Jess, Jess." Don coaxed, putting the coffee cup under her nose where the scent wafted up and made her open her eyes.

"So Mac why we here." Danny asked taking a seat beside Adam and Hawkes at the table.

"Eh, I don't know how to say this but Baby Girl was kidnapped from her crib, a few hours ago." Mac said, his facial expression saying it all.

"But, How?" Lindsay asked, the tightness of her throat only allowing her to get that much out.

"Child Services had no-where to put her for the night so she was placed in a large room lined with cribs with the occasional person coming through to check on them. There were three other baby girls in that room. This person had to know which one was Emma." Stella said, putting an arm around Lindsay.

"We're gonna get whoever did this kiddo." She assured Lindsay.

"DO we think it was Abigail 'O Neil?" Jess asked, looking slightly more alive than she had before caffeine had been poured into her.

"Truth? We can't rule anyone out." Mac said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Abigail O' Neil was last seen at a bank in Manhattan, she withdrew 500,000. Most of the money coming from her late husband's accounts. We checked her accounts and his accounts there is no money in any of them now. Her house was put up on the market 13 hours ago. The person who put it up for sale doesn't want anything to do with the sale. And with her new found riches she bought three plane tickets all under the name Emma Clark. The plane leaves in 4 hours." Lindsay yawned. Everyone had been working hard for the last 2 hours, it was six in the morning now and people were just coming in to work. Her, Mac, Adam and Hawkes were the only ones awake, well each of them were almost on the brink of dropping from exhaustion but that was beside the point.

Danny had crashed in the office he and Lindsay shared. He had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago. Stella lay on Macs sofa that was in the corner of his office. She was covered in papers, arrest files and cases. Don and Jess were in the break room, they weren't really needed right now so Mac just chose to ignore them. He left Stella and Danny because he was pretty sure that the people who were awake would be quite capable of filling in for them but he was going to wake them up soon.

"Good work, Lindsay. Go work with Adam and Hawkes process all the evidence we collected from the nursery, the house, Mr Clark's crime scene. Find a link to Abigail if you do then come get me." Mac said, rubbing his eyes willing them to stay open.

The CSI's hadn't had more than 8 hours sleep in the last week so it was understandable that each of them were slowly drooping.

-Baby Girl-

In the lab, Lindsay met Hawkes and Adam. They had been running through the same evidence for hours. Three connections to Abigail had been found, one: Her hair had been found on Mr Clarks face and there was also one of her hairs in the nursery Emma was stolen from but none at the first crime scene. Two: Her D.N.A was found on a glass in Crime Scene Number one and on the windowsill of the nursery. And possibly the best news she had ordered 300 micro sequin chips for a company that doesn't exist.

Adam was trying to track down her cell phone but as the signal was bouncing off of every tower in New York there was no chance of getting a triangulation. Stella had woken up a few minutes ago and was now trying to wake the sleeping detectives in the breakroom, which Sheldon, Adam and Lindsay were watching in fascination especially as Stella had just gotten a cup of iced water and was coming back to the sleeping detectives. She stood over Don and looked over at Lindsay, Sheldon and Adam who were in the lab across the hall. She smiled before "accidently" pouring the whole glass onto Don making him jump up and making the three spectators laugh. Lindsay could hear through the glass what they both were saying:

"Why did you do it to me?" He demanded, this was all really just a joke.

"Me, I haven't done anything!" Stella faked an accused tone.

"You are holding an empty glass and I am very wet." Don said.

"Wonder how that happened." Stella smiled.

"Why didn't you do it to Jess?"

"Jess is one of my best friends." Stella nodded. They were both acting like kids but it was great to watch especially if you were on the brink of falling asleep.

"Really?" Don asked.

"Well you are too, don't get jealous. You're a boy." Stella said, she sounded like a five year old.

"So it's okay for you to soak boys but not girls." Don asked.

"It's part of the Girl Code." Stella smiled.

"Oh, okay then. Just checking." Don said.

Lindsay giggled at the sight and she wondered how on earth Jess could have stayed asleep during all this.

Mac came into the lab and stood watching the sight before turning to Lindsay.

"This is one of the greatest labs with a high standard. Yet when the people get sleepy they become like children." He sighed.

"Technically Stella started it." Adam said turning to his boss.

"Really, what did she do?" Mac asked.

"Poured iced water over Don when he was asleep." Adam explained.

"Is this true Sheldon?" Mac asked, turning to look at the man who stood behind him at a light table pretending to be working.

"Mac, I have never liked telling tales on anyone but I have to say out of respect for my co-workers and friends Yes, Yes it is." He answered.

"Okay thank you, you three." Said Mac leaving and heading towards the breakroom door.

"Uh" Lindsay started.

"Oh." Adam finished.

Sheldon came and stood between the other two.

"Now this could be interesting." He smiled.

Mac had walked into the breakroom smiling, Jess was still asleep on the couch. How she could still be asleep was a mystery.

"WE got to get out of the lab more often." Lindsay said.

"Agreed." Adam said, his gaze still transfixed on the show that was happening through two layers of glass.

They watched as Stella ran around the breakroom avoiding Mac who was unsuccessfully trying to catch her. This was all really pathetic for adults to be doing this but it was fun for the spectators and the players. Stella had just jumped onto one of the chairs when Mac had grabbed her waist and pulled her down. The both came crashing down and ended up in a pile on the floor, Stella lying atop of Mac laughing as he tickled her. Don sat watching from inside and rolled his eyes at them. He looked at the three spectators who just laughed.

Don tried to wake Angel and after failing the first 3 attempts managed to get her up and aware of everything around her. She rubbed her eyes and then looked at Mac and Stella.

"Don, Mac and Stella?" She asked him.

"Yip, thought you would of caught on by now Jessie."

"Call me Jessie one more time and I'll give you something to catch." Angel sleepily replied.

-Baby Girl-

Everyone was down in the locker room, fitting on their vests under their shirts and loading their weapons. Adam was in the locker room but he was just sprouting off information to the others. Abigail O'Neil's flight was due to take off in an hour and they had enough evidence to tie her to the murder of Macy Clark, Mr Clark, the trafficking business and the kidnapping of Emma Clark.

"We ready?" Mac asked. After a bunch of nods and yes'. The team set off to catch Abigail O'Neil. A witch, a Monster and a really annoying person.


	7. Chapter 7

Really really really short chapter but I am not allowed to do much typing, as my muscles in my fingers are very sore and feel weird. It's very annoying but I will continue to write tiny bits. This is mostly just a filler. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews too! I don't mind if you don't review this one I can't really ask you to as it can't really be classed as a chapter.

They bundled into 3 cars, one holding Angel and Flack, another with a team of people with guns who refused to be called S.W.A.T or cops. And in another Stella, Mac, Lindsay and Danny. Each car's radio was tuned into AdamFm as he explained exits, entrances, security and went over Plan A, B, and C.

Lindsay sat in the back seat, listening to the voice of Adam drone on and on with the occasional Em, and Um. This plan was so very organised. With two back up plans, they never had anything like this in Montana. All the people involved, all the risks, all the well-thought out planning. It didn't allow for mistakes. Together they had thought up every event that could happen, they had accounted for everything, every move the suspect could do, every slip up that anyone could have done, any unexpected coincidence.

Surely, nothing could go wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know about this Chapter, im not sure if I like it or not so please tell me if you do or not.**

**A bit for every one of you Smacked Fans, of you Dantana Fans and of you Flangell Fans.**

**This chapter Is dedicated to everyone who is reading this story and I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Next chapter will be up soon.**

They arrived at the airport with less than an hour before Abigail O' Neil's plane was about to depart. With weapons drawn Don and Jess headed in, airport management had been informed of everything and security cameras were being streamed to Adam's computer in the lab.

No-one had any ideas about the 3rd party that would be joining Abigail and Emma but one of the people Adam had found when looking through Abigail's contact history was a Miss Johanna Layton. She had called Abigail over 20 times in the last two days and there was no current place of living in her file. Said file contained many mentions of arrests, parole and complaints. Her husband had been expertly assassinated four years ago and there was no killer ever caught, no suspects and one police officer who told his wife he had a lead ended up dead the next day. Brutally murdered by a wooden stake. No evidence, no witnesses just one dead cop.

These were two very dangerous women and if they were together chances of casualties were doubled.

Don and Jess declared the area clear allowing the tactical team to quickly enter and get into the positions where they could see but no-one could see them. The plan was that Don, Jess, Mac, Stella, Danny, Hawkes and Lindsay were to be undercover. All were to act as passengers, their vests were hidden under their clothing and their guns concealed with easy access if they needed them.

If anyone had seen them they wouldn't be able to tell who they were. Just in case they all looked completely different to usual. Jess had a blonde wig and Don had continually called her Marilyn Monroe which made him receive a swift kick in the ankle. Don wore normal everyday clothes instead of his usual suit and tie and they were both to stand together with a cot that contained a weapon, about 4 blankets and a doll. Danny was dressed in a hooded jacket and looked very much like one of those teenagers that you kept a firm eye on. Mac and Stella wore high class outfits, him in a suit (no change there then) and her in a tight blue dress with a pearl necklace and blue heels, she also wore a brown wig tied tightly into a clasp. Both held briefcases which didn't contain anything. Hawkes was in a Hawaiian shirt that Danny and Stella had hoped Don would wear. Hawkes wasn't very happy in the Hawaiian shirt and complained he looked far too much like Adam on a vacation. Lindsay possibly looked the most normal in a checked purple shirt and jeans with chocolate cowboy boots and purple hair band in a braided red wig.

Of course they did look like complete Muppets but at least they didn't look like cops.

-Baby Girl-

After about twenty minutes of waiting they began to get bored. The tactical team stayed firmly in their positions but the rest walked aimlessly around. Mac and Stella sat down on the red plastic seats that were dotted all around the room and Stella read girly magazines while Mac read some gardening monthly magazine. Jess and Don talked, enjoying the fact that he could put his arm around her and she could kiss his cheek without starting gossip. That was if the tactical team didn't spot them of course as everyone knows that they have the largest mouths.

Lindsay stood fiddling with her two braids, she wanted to go talk to Danny but she knew that would look weird with the country girl talking to a 30 year old man trying to look like a depressed, sulky teenager. Hawkes stood by the door, watching out the glass walls at the car park watching people get out of cars with large suitcases and over sized hats. Danny sat close to Don and Jess but not close enough to be able to talk without letting everyone in the airport know what he was saying.

"Mac, do you like the outdoors or inside?" Stella asked, reading from a magazine that she had picked up. She had only spotted it because it had a picture of her favourite actor on the front cover.

"What?" Mac asked looking up from the gardening monthly he was pretending to read.

"Answer the question, it's a personality quiz."

"Stella, that magazine is for 12 year old girls. And you can't judge a personality from stupid questions like what is your favourite animal, or who do you prefer Jacob Black or Edward Cullen." Mac said.

"I didn't know you liked Twilight." Stella smiled.

"I don't, it's a vampire love story but my next door neighbour's daughter adores it." Mac answered, placing his magazine on the table. He was never likely going to get a chance to read it now Stella had started talking.

"Anyway answer it." Stella said, impatiently.

"Outdoors." Mac answered.

"Lipstick or Mascara?"

"What? Stella, how am I supposed to answer that?"

"Just think about me and then choose what you like me best in." Stella smiled.

"Mascara, your eyes look brighter when you have It on." Mac said. Glad that no-one else could hear them.

"Aww, thank you." Stella said putting a hand over her heart and looking at Mac with a large smile.

Mac smiled and put a hand over hers. She leaned in for a kiss and they both had a quick kiss before returning to the quiz. Hoping no-one had seen them but hoping that they could do it again.

-Baby Girl-

Lindsay stood looking around. She had seen Mac and Stella kiss but there was no way she was going to say anything or the body might never be found.

She glanced up at the clock, another half hour before Abigail O Neil had to walk through the door. She sighed and walked over to the bathroom. She was just about to open the door to the bathroom when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Danny." She smiled as she turned around and saw his face.

"It's not fair. Why do the others get to go together with whom they want to but we have to get separated?" Danny frowned.

"Because you look strange and I look like I have come back from a trip to Montana. " Lindsay smiled.

"Why are me and Hawkes looking like complete idiots?" Danny asked.

"Cause Mac's in charge and Don is supposed to be the father of a ragdoll." Lindsay explained.

"Grr." Danny frowned before looking down into her chocolate brown eyes.

"So why did you follow me?" Lindsay asked staring right back.

"Wanted to talk."

"In the woman's bathroom?" Lindsay asked.

"Wanted to see if you were okay."

"What in case I'd fallen down the toilet. I know I'm small but I ain't that small Danny." She smiled, slipping in and out of the country accent.

"No, about this." Danny gestured outside.

"I'm fine. I just want the little girls to be okay. I want to be able to tell all the parents that they can see their kids again." Lindsay wiped a tear from her eye.

"What about the ones that we have to tell that their daughters are dead? The ones we have to tell that they will have to deal with their daughter pregnant. The ones we have to tell that they will have to build up the trust with their daughters. To all of the parents we will have to tell that their daughters have been violated, assaulted, drugged?" Danny asked. He didn't mean to be mean but the way it came out made Lindsay break down into tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Linds." Danny said, pulling her into him.

"No your right, the kids will never be the same. And all we can tell the parents is that we are sorry." Lindsay sniffed.

"Look, we're gonna get these guys Lindsay. And lock them up forever." Danny said.

"I know." She sighed.

Danny kissed the top of her head and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him in the lips.

"Will that make the fact that we are apart better?" Lindsay smirked.

"Oh yeah." Danny answered, letting Lindsay walk out then following behind her after realising that he was in the woman's bathroom.

-Baby Girl-

"Did you see Mac and Stella kiss?" Jess asked, leaning into Dons arm.

"Yeah, did you see Danny and Lindsay go into the bathroom together then come out one after another." Don asked, placing his head on hers.

"No, how did this team manage to get hit with so many cupids' arrows?" Jess laughed.

"Pity we didn't have two more woman for Adam and Hawkes." Don smirked.

"The teams okay as it is." Jess smiled.

"Yeah, Adam's too weird to be able to keep a girlfriend." Don said.

"Oh, what and the rest of us are normal?" Jess laughed, rocking the cot back and forth.

"Agreed."

"What should we name the baby?" Jess asked, gesturing at the ragdoll in the cot.

"Boy or Girl?" Don asked.

"Is has a pink pinafore on." Jess sighed.

"So Pinky?" Don suggested.

"If we ever have kids, you don't get a say in the name." Jess laughed.

"Why?" Don grinned.

"I am never ever gonna write down the name Pinky Flack on a piece of paper. Or say it." Jess giggled.

"Pinky Angel?" Don asked, still with that pathetic grin on his face.

"That's just mocking my name!"

"You're so fussy!"

"Yip, that's why you love me."

"You're hell's angel you know that right?" Don asked.

"You've told me that before." Jess smiled.

"So what about Baby."

"I'm not calling it something from Dirty Dancing!"

"Rosy?"

"Blucky." Jess smiled. Her word for Ew.

"Andrea?"

"Andray who?"

"Polly?"

"Dolly." Stated Jess.

"Molly?"

"Holly."Jess sighed.

"Olly?"

"Nothing that rhymes with Trolley!"

"Fine, Scarlett?"

"Killed the man with a candlestick in the library."

"You're fussy."

"I know, and bored."

"Shelley?"

"Sells sea shells on the sea shore."

"Kelly?"

"Eats Jelly, lying on her belly watching telly with a welly."

"Marina?"

"I had a piano teacher called Marina."

"Sophie?"

"Ew."

"Cosette?"

"Sings of a castle in the clouds."

"Lucy?"

"What Danny and Lindsay will probably call their first born."

"How d'you figure?"

"I asked Danny what he would name a baby girl he said he had no idea. He expected to have a boy. Which means he would probably have a girl as Danny is the most unluckiest person I know."

"Still doesn't explain how they will call her Lucy."

"I'm getting to that. It will start with an L because of Lindsay's name and Lindsay would probably want a small name for her daughter as she seems to like tiny things. So it would be 4 or 5 letters. And I would just force them to call her Lucy because I don't want to be wrong." Jess finished.

"You had given this so much thought until you got to forcing them to call her Lucy." Don laughed.

-Baby Girl-

As the time drew closer to the planes departure they began to think that Abigail was a no show. Until 3 minutes before the plane departed, two tall women one heavily pregnant, the other carrying a small baby girl. Both had died hair, sunglasses on even though it was raining and both were wearing red tea dresses.

Neither of them looked around as they marched through the airport, they could have been classed as normal people if it wasn't for the fact that before they stepped through the terminal door the one carrying the baby pulled out a knife and slit the throat of the lady who guarded the terminal door.

Then was the flash of every gun, the vibration of the floor as each gun's force pushed a bullet out. The scream of a young child.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to lily moonlight and runner043 I loved the reviews and in answer to Runner's question about Lindsay: She worked this case before, she hated the results and if you remember an episode where she says she is no good with mothers. I don't think she would want to have to sit in front of a grieving mother and tell them about their daughter's trauma. And with her history of her friends dying and with the fact she grew close to the baby girl I think all of it added up would lead her to break. And by the way I agree Adam should have a girlfriend just a pity most of them try to steal his job!**

"Angel, Flack, follow them. Me and Stella will cut them off at the plane!" Mac ordered, securing a new load of bullets into his gun and racing to the back of the airport where the plane sat outside.

After Jess, Don and Stella and Mac had left Danny turned to face Sheldon who was fixing his gun into the holster.

"You alright?" He asked, wiping a hand over his forehead.

"Where's Lindsay?" Sheldon asked, looking around to try and spot her.

"She was beside the plant over there when the fire fight went down but I didn't see her." Danny said, gesturing over at the large plant with blossoming flowers over in the centre of the room.

"She has her gun right?" Sheldon asked, his left brow twitching as it always did when he was worried.

"Yeah, strapped to her stomach under her T-shirt." Danny said, remembering feeling the gun rubbing against him when she had leaned into him in the bathroom.

"What do you think happened to her?" Sheldon asked.

"Don't know, she was no-where near the suspects and she wouldn't just walk out." Danny said, looking around at the bullets dotted around everywhere. This place was a mess.

" Do you think there was another person here?" asked Sheldon looking over at the glass wall made up of many windows that he had been standing beside.

"Surely someone would have noticed if she was taken away." Danny said, remembering where everyone had been standing.

"I don't know, I mean most eyes were on the suspects."

"We should find her."

-Baby Girl-

Lindsay was dragged to a small van in the airport car park, the woman that held her had such a tight grasp and was easily 6'3, no matter how Lindsay could have tried there was no way she could have gotten away.

The woman that held her had long red hair tied in a tight ponytail at the back of her head; she had dark eyes and wore a black jumper that was two sizes too small, long black leggings and black leather ankle boots that were caked in mud.

"Who are you?" Lindsay asked, struggling with the woman determined to get away after seeing the small van a few feet in front of her..

"Me? I'm the one you're looking for." She smirked, standing at the back of the van finding the best way to hold Lindsay with one hand and open the door with the other.

"Abigail? What do you want with me?" Lindsay asked, determined not to make it easy for Abigail to do what she was trying.

"Geez, your voice is so annoying and so many questions!" Abigail sighed, grabbing Lindsay tighter and slamming her against the side of the van. Leaving one hand free to open the door with.

"Get in." She ordered, pulling Lindsay from the side of the van and putting her in front of the most horrific sight.

In front of Lindsay was at least twenty young girls/women all thin and pale, wearing old clothes that looked like they hadn't been washed in years. Three older women sat nursing 7 babies; they all looked extremely ill and likely to die without proper treatment. Secretly Lindsay hoped one of them was Baby Girl but she knew the chances as the woman that went in to the airport were carrying a baby wrapped in cloths and the baby had screamed when the gunfire had started but then Lindsay didn't know anymore.

Lindsay stepped in and turned to look at Abigail in the eyes before she closed the door.

"Where's baby girl." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes Macy daughter, she's the one on the far left." Abigail said pointing at the baby that was on the left of all the babies that the three girls were holding.

"Who were the people that went in to the airport?" Lindsay asked, knowing that Abigail was most likely to close the door and tell her to shut up than answer but much to Lindsay's surprise Abigail opened her mouth to speak.

"The one who killed the woman was my best friend, the other pregnant one was 0245 or Alice and the little baby girl was Jenny's first born." Abigail said, pointing to a 15 year old girl with muddy brown hair tied in plaits, wearing a blue vest top and ragged jeans, she was crying and her face gave away that she was severely ill and depressed.

Abigail shut the door and Lindsay heard her get into the front and start the engine.

Lindsay sighed and sat down beside a nine year old that sat leaning against a 17 year old.

"Are you here to save us?" She asked.

"Yeah, my team will save you." Lindsay said, holding back the tears that seeing these girls in this condition brought.

"Will you take us back to our mum's and dad's?" She asked, sitting up and looking longingly at Lindsay.

"Yeah, if we can find them." Lindsay said with a small smile.

" Don't be silly, Molls. She can't save us now. We're gonna be put on another boat and sailed to another place for more men to have us." The teenager sitting beside her snapped.

"No, Hayley she's gonna help us. She'll stop us going on the boat. Didn't you hear? Her team's coming to save us." The little girl protested.

"She'll be killed like the others who got too old." Hayley hissed, looking at Lindsay.

"Like Georgia?" The little girl asked.

"And Dixie and Fiona and Heather and Josie, and Macy." Hayley shook her head, remembering all the faces of her past friends.

"Hayley escaped." A woman from the far corner spoke up.

"How did you find that out, Liz?" Hayley said, poking her neck out to be able to see Liz.

"I heard her talking to a man. Said she'd run." Liz replied.

Lindsay sat listening to the conversation while looking around all the girls that were in the van.

"My name is Erica, you are?" A woman at the back holding three babies looked at Lindsay.

"Lindsay, Lindsay Monroe." Lindsay answered, realising that she was the one holding Baby Girl.

"Do you wanna hold Babe?" She asked, gesturing to Baby Girl. She was easily the oldest one there at about 24 or 25.

"Yes please." Lindsay said, reaching out and taking Baby Girl from Erica.

"She's Macy's girl isn't she?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, her name's gonna be Emma." Lindsay said.

"That's the name she would have wanted for her Babe." Said a young girl, obviously trying to copy the way Erica talked.

"How?" Lindsay asked, intrigued that the girls agreed that Macy would have wanted the name for her baby.

"She would tell us bedtime stories." A little girl started, she was only about eight and beside her sat a girl who looked identical to her.

"About Emma, first she would tell us stories from the book but we finished it after a while and she began to make up her own. They were funny." Her identical friend finished.

"You two are twins?" Lindsay asked.

"Rosamund and Rosemary." The two girls chorused.

"Very pretty names." Lindsay commented, smiling at the little girls.

"Our mummy was called Rose, but Daddy called her Rosie." Rosamund laughed as she remembered. Those memories that you never thought would become so special. The memory of Mummy's birthday when Daddy bought her millions of red roses that later on Mummy threaded through the girls hair to make them look like princesses

"Do you know where we're going?" Another woman from the back who was holding two babies in her arms asked Lindsay. She was sat beside Erica and another woman who held four babies in her arms and balanced against her legs.

"No, I'm sorry."Lindsay said, losing her smile and feeling how the girls must have felt millions of times over. A feeling of lost and dread of what would happen when those doors opened and the light came flooding in.

-Baby Girl-

"Danny, we should call Mac." Sheldon protested, this was the 3rd time they had searched the small airport and the 3rd time they couldn't find her.

"No, we have to search again then we'll call Mac. She has to be here!" Danny argued, he had to find her. Had to.

"Danny, she's not here." Sheldon said. He knew his friend liked the new girl in the same way Don liked Jess and Mac liked Stella.

"She has to be!" Danny argued. Angry that his friend could just give up.

"She's not. Now we should call Mac." Sheldon said firmly.

-Baby Girl-

Mac sighed as he holstered his gun. Stella checked the bodies for any sign of life but with 2 bullets in them both it was highly unlikely.

The baby sat gurgling on the pavement in a carry chair. Jess bent down to pick her up and put her on her shoulder.

"This isn't Baby Girl guys." Jess shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked, looking at the baby in Jess' arms.

"It's not her, and neither of those women are Abigail." Jess pointed out.

"How do you know?" Mac asked.

"Their faces are different, Baby Girl was chubby this girl is as thin as a rake, the women over their one is about as skinny and under fed as the baby and the other woman's eyes aren't the same shape and size as Abigail's." Jess explained, she had always been good with remembering faces which came in handy when you were a cop.

The loud tune of a phone went off and Don picked his phone out from his pocket and held it to his ear. Jess, Mac and Stella stared at him as he listened to the sounds from the other side.

"Don, Lindsay's not here." Sheldon's voice spoke clearly on the other side of the line.

"What, How?" Don asked, his facial expression revealing to his three spectators that something was wrong.

"She's not at the airport and her gun is lying on the floor." Sheldon said.

"Where's Danny?" Don asked, hearing the muffled sounds of a man's voice through the phone.

"Here, he's pretty distracted though. We've checked the airport three times. She's not here." Sheldon finished.

"Okay, stay there. We'll be there in a minute." Don said before clicking the phone off.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked, knowing the face of her boyfriend only too well.

"Lindsay's gone."


	10. Chapter 10

**For nciscsinyluver who I forgot to add to the list of the previous thanks on the last chapter.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing it honestly means more to me than you'd expect.**

Lindsay fumbled in her pocket for her mobile, she had little faith in it working through the steel walls of the van but she was determined to give it a try. The bright light of her phone cast shadows on the wall, most of the girls covered their eyes, not used to the brightness. Lindsay pressed the 4 button and waited for the phone to register the speed dial.

She put it to her ear and heard the ringing noise, her battery was running dangerously low and her signal was barely 3%. She hoped the recipient would answer his phone soon.

"Messer." The low voice of someone who sounded on the brink of tears echoed all around the van.

"Danny, I need your help." Lindsay said, willing the battery to last long enough to make this cry for help. "Yeah, I'm okay." She answered listening to the worry of the man on the other phone.

"It was Abigail, she took me, and there are loads of girls here including Emma. One said something about going on a ferry to another place." Lindsay spoke quietly and quickly.

"Yes, yes, okay. I'll try. Trace the phone but be quick." Lindsay replied to Danny's quick instructions.

Lindsay pressed the red button, her signal had bounded to 24% which she knew would be enough for Adam to triangulate the signal and find her.

She put her head back onto the side of the van making a small clunk at the impact. She hoped they would find her before she went on the ship otherwise they would never ever find her and that was definite.

-Baby girl-

Everyone was back at the lab by now, rushing around quicker than usual. Adam was sitting at his computer triangulating the weak signal on Lindsay's phone while Danny paced back and forth waiting for Adam to give a place for him to run to.

"Man, isn't there something else you could be doin' right now?" Adam asked, typing what seemed to Danny as random letters on the keyboard but to him they meant one step closer to Lindsay.

"Adam, I told Mac I would help you find the triangulation."

"Well help then! Pacing back and forth isn't gonna do anything part from annoy the hell out of me. Now get out or pull a seat over." Adam shouted, he was so out of character it shocked Danny and almost instantly he was sitting at a computer typing in every letter Adam told him to type.

Over in Macs office Stella was sat on the cleanest corner of Mac's desk, the one closest to him that had no paper work on it. Mac was sitting in his chair, writing a report to send to Sinclair, this was the kind of report he dreaded writing but having an accident prone team he found himself writing one of these at least once every year, and statistically Danny seemed to be the worst.

After sending the report he looked at Stella who had been sitting perched on the edge of his desk silently for the last 15 minutes. She was still wearing her dress but the heels had been switched for her usual boots and her wig and pearl necklace had disappeared, she hadn't had the time to change but she had managed to remove the wig, pearl necklace in the car and shove them in the boot where she had kept her boots.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"No, I'm here to help you." She said, letting him close his laptop before sitting on his knee and looking at him.

Mac opened his mouth to speak but changed his mind after a second thought.

"Don't blame yourself." Stella started; she was cut off by Mac who started to argue but went quiet after Stella put a finger to his lips. "Don't deny it, you do this every time."

"It's not your fault, its no-ones. Not Lindsay's nor yours, nor the teams. Abigail took her but you can make this a happy ending by going and getting Lindsay back. She may be the new kid but she's not new to danger, remember her superiors report, that girl got into more trouble than Danny and I do in a year, in a month. I'm not saying she's bad she just always seems to be the one to get herself captured, etc. Whereas I'm just plain bad." She winked, letting him laugh before continuing. "We'll get her; we always get out guy remember. And if we don't, Danny will hunt you down and kill you, he's taken quite a liking to our country girl. You just gotta remember I'm here, sitting on your lap whenever you need me." She laughed, kissing him quickly on the lips before walking to the door; she walked out and came back a moment later.

"Love ya." She whispered. Their secret relationship as they thought it had always been full of whispered Love Ya's. Full of sneaked kisses and hidden winks.

After she had left Adam and Danny came through to his office just as an email came through from Sinclair. She seemed to stop time whenever she was around him but it always kept up afterwards.

"Boss." Adam started, before Danny cut him off.

"We got her, Mac. Headed for an old abandoned port that was shut down in the 1900's because of a smuggling." Danny said.

Before Long, two cars and a van were set off in the direction of that old abandoned port.

Jess and Don were in one, still in their strange clothes as neither had the time to change; Jess' wig was falling revealing brunette hair seeping out of the netting. She was glad she was to look like a mum because she got to wear her usual boots, jeans and her own flowery top that she said she would never wear. Don was still in his everyday clothes, which if Danny wasn't sad would have teased him mercilessly for not wearing his usual suit and tie.

Jess took her wig off and the netting and shoved it in the back seat until she got freaked by seeing the blond wig sitting on the chair and covered it with her jacket.

"You're pathetic." Don laughed.

"Am not, it was scary! Hair isn't meant to sit on a leather chair, it's meant to be on someone's head or on one of the mannequins at the mall.

"It's not real." Don insisted. Laughing at Jess checking through the mirror at the jacket like she was making sure the wig hadn't crept away and was about to attack.

"Still." Jess argued, propping herself up on her hands to see every inch of the back seat."

"Are you scared it's gonna run off with its imaginary feet, creep under the jacket and climb up to your chair and threaten you with a knife?" Don laughed.

"Don't be silly, where's it gonna get a knife from. I'm only scared of it climbing up onto my chair." She slumped back onto her chair.

"You're Pathetic."

"Am not!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to the reviewers that encourage this story, Thank you to the readers who enjoy this story, thank you to all who helped me get to chapter 11 which might I add was not something I expected to do! Shorter than usual but it could have been a really really really really long one if I didn't cut it there.**

The dock was empty, ideal for Abigail O'Neil to take the girls to. Don and Jess had arrived early which was awfully unusual for them as usually they were the last to get anywhere especially if they were together. Stella and Mac were due to arrive in about ten minutes and the Swat team were about a mile down the road in an unmarked van waiting for the signal.

It was a sunny afternoon and Jess and Don were both sitting on the front of the car awaiting any sign of a white van that didn't have the registration of C04 6KKL. They were hidden by a shed that would block anyway of Abigail seeing them until it was much too late.

Danny was also on his way after negotiating with Mac and Stella they had decided to let him go but he would be accompanied by two Swat members and wouldn't be allowed a gun but he was allowed a stun gun.

Jess lay down on the front of the car, feeling the radiating warmth of the black car mixed with the rays of the sun. If they weren't on a case, Jess wanted to suggest they all go to the beach which neither of them seemed to have time to do anymore.

-Baby Girl-

Passing the Swat van Danny pulled in front of them and got out to knock on the van door. Immediately the door opened after a tug at the handle but the sight inside was not the one Danny had expected.

Inside was a bunch of girls ranging from the ages of 8 to 24 with Lindsay at the side.

"Danny!" Lindsay whispered. Handing Baby Girl to him and standing inside the van.

"Montana!" Danny almost screamed.

"Lindsay."Lindsay corrected.

"Oh Linds." Danny, juggling Baby Girl in one hand wrapped his arm in a sort of hug around her petite form lifting her from the van and putting her on her feet on the grassy verge they were on. Lindsay shocked by the show of affection realised she wasn't really shocked, he had asked for many a dates since she began to work in New York and each time she found herself saying no then regretting the moment the words spread from her lips.

"Danny we need to get the girls out." Lindsay said, retrieving Baby Girl from the clutches of Danny and rocking her back and forth.

Danny used his phone to call Adam, who glad Lindsay was found dialled the necessary teams for the mission including about six child services officials and a bunch of uniforms.

Lindsay and Danny after finishing the call with Adam began trying to coax the girls from the van.

"Erica, Hayley? We here to save you. Rosemary, Rosamund we're here to help, to get you back to your Mummy and Daddy." Lindsay said, eventually she had succeeded in getting half or the population of the van outside, feeling the wind curve around their faces and the breath of fresh air that was all they had ever wanted for the many years Abigail O'Neil had them trapped for.

Using the emergency blankets from the back of the car Danny managed to heat all the girls even the ones who refused to come out of the sanctuary of the van. He watched as Lindsay sat on the grass beside Rosamund and Rosemary as he had learned. She spoke to them easily making them laugh, while letting Baby Girl play in her arms, he watched as she told the truth to the teenagers and young women, managing to make them laugh and smile. He sat content with watching and imagining that he barely noticed when a small girl came over and pulled at his shirt.

"What's your name?" Danny asked, looking down at the little girl who had to have been at least ten but stood at less than 4'5.

"Rennie." The girl answered with an accent that made Danny struggle to understand the word.

"Hey Rennie, I'm Danny." Danny smiled, he could afford to look away from all the kids now as the uniforms had arrived and through orders from Lindsay were not allowed to begin to ask questions.

"You need a hairbrush." Rennie stated, pointing to the spiky mess that was his hair.

"Did you come to tell me I needed a hairbrush?" Danny laughed, bending down so he was eye to eye with the girl.

"Nope, came to tell you you're staring and it's bad." Rennie said, pointing over to Lindsay.

"You're pointing, that's bad too." Danny laughed, following the child's finger to see the girl on the other side.

"You're doing it again!" Rennie threw her hands up in defeat and walked off muttering the word "Adults."

Danny laughed and turned to see Rennie walk off before looking over at Lindsay again. He put his hands to his face and began to laugh when he noticed how stupid he must seem.

-Baby Girl-

Mac and Stella had arrived some while later but instead of hiding with Don and Jess had hidden in a warehouse.

Don and Jess were first to see the tall redhead walk through the gates, they wondered where the kids were but they guessed she had left them so she could check if her guy was doing all mysterious guy's called guy should do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a small chapter but I wrote this one several times and this one came out top. Sorry for any delay and thank you ever so much to my wonderful reviewers and readers.**

"5…4...3…2…1 Now." Jess said, glancing over at the gateway that Abigail O Neil would hopefully come through eventually.

Her and Don had been playing this game for over 100 Now's, Danny had called 7 minutes ago telling them the kids were safe and so was Lindsay which was relief for them all but he had also mentioned the lack of Abigail at the scene, which made Don and Jess sit up straight and stare at the gateway thinking she would be walking through the door any minute.

Any minute wasn't any minute in the last seven of them. Still no Abigail had walked through the gateway.

"10…9…8" Don began to start counting until Jess cut him off.

"Now." She said, looking at the gateway. A woman of around six foot, red hair and black clothes came walking into the dock. Looking around for the person she was waiting for.

Jess waltzed over to Abigail, smiling and letting Don run behind her confused and Stella and Mac watched biting their bottom lips.

"I hope they know what they are doing." Mac said, Stella laughed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me Mac, Don and Jess always know what they're doing, apart from the times Angel makes it up as she goes along." Stella smiled, she saw Macs worried face and laughed. "Even if Don hasn't a clue what they are doing Jess is capable of holding up the fort."

"I wonder if they would have ever hired that girl if they knew her." Mac said.

"Her methods are a little unethical but they work." Stella smiled, putting her chin on Macs shoulder and putting her head against his.

Don was following Jess, whispering in demanding tones. "What the hell are you doing Angel?"

Jess laughed and walked right up to Abigail.

"Abigail, it's lovely to see you again. Pity it's under these, circumstances." Jess grinned.

"Are you the stand in?" Abigail whispered, looking around to check if anyone was out there.

"Yeah, you've messed up pretty badly. How bad is it?" Jess whispered, gritting her teeth. She was playing it cold and doing a good job.

"The cops are pretty close in." Abigail nodded hanging her head.

"You idiot." Jess hissed, slapping Abigail across the cheek.

"It wasn't my fault!" Abigail argued.

"Yes it was. Now where's the kids?" Jess asked, glaring at Abigail.

"White Van, mile back." Abigail said.

-Baby Girl-

Mac and Stella had both witnessed Jess' act and Mac looked at Stella his eyebrows raised.

"Okay, very unethical." Stella reasoned, seeing the slight smile in Jess's face after the hit.

-Baby Girl-

"Honey, go get the kids please." Jess smiled. Don looked at her and began to walk over to the gateway.

"Who are you two?" Abigail asked, she was expecting a switch but in her whole business she had never seen these two before.

Jess laughed.

"Me, Im Jessica Angel, Detective Jessica Angel of the New York crime lab." Jess smiled and grabbed Abigail by the arm and tightly gripping it until it turned her skin a dark purple colour, she grabbed her cuffs that were hiding in inside jacket pocket and clicked them onto Abigail's wrist.

"And you, are under arrest." Don said, walking over to the two, he had been waiting about 3 metres away for the smile of Jess as she said her name. Mac and Stella came from the other side laughing and looking at Jess who was digging her elbow into the back of Abigail.

"Well done Jess." Stella said, patting her on the back. Don put his arm around her after the Uniforms had taken Abigail away. He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"You're one hell of a cop." He said.

"That's why you love me." Jess giggled before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on the lips.

The once quiet dock was now swarming with people, looking for the "stand in" that Abigail had thought Jess was and waiting for the boat that was due to take the girls away.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the third last chapter; from now on the children get the happy ending they deserve.**

The precinct was almost like a shopping mall when Don and Jess arrived, late as usual. Every chair and desk was being sat on, there were people standing and all around there was a loud buzz of noise. Children were sitting on desks, on chairs talking to detectives who made phone calls, talked in whispered tones between their colleagues and doctors who checked over the girls, shaking their heads, seeing the conditions of the poor girls, psychologists who asked the girls questions, writing down words in their notebooks, hiding a look of pity behind a large smile.

Jess followed Don through the crowd to his desk where Mac, Stella and the rest of the team waited. Stella with one hand on the opposite elbow, her sure sign of worry. Lindsay biting her bottom lip with a Barbie plaster on her left cheek, looking around the room watching the girls. Mac running his hand through his hair for what must have been the twentieth time, Adam playing with his hands, Sheldon with his hands on his hips and Danny standing beside Lindsay with his arm around her shoulder, glancing round at the business of the once quiet room.

Jess walked up to Lindsay and gave her a quick hug before standing back and looking at the rest of the group.

"Love the plaster." Jess commented looking at the vibrant pink plaster that had the pink italic word Barbie written all over it and the flowers and lipstick decorating the empty space.

"It was the only one the doctors had." Lindsay laughed pointing at the bunch of girls in the corner all with pink Barbie plasters matching the one Lindsay was wearing.

"So how do we get this done?" Don asked gesturing to the whole room full of kids waiting for the promised reunion of them and their parents.

"Divide and Conquer." Stella nodded.

Mac left to talk to the group of psychologists that were huddled in a group away from the ears of the children.

"Dr Mirle, how are they?" He greeted, shaking hands with the blonde woman that was the head of psychology.

"As expected, I'm afraid. Most of them have lost their childhood to this trafficking service and the older ones have grown independent and probably will not need their parents however they will be clueless of how to live a life on their own but will refuse help from anybody. The ones who were taken at the young age of four or five will take some getting used to being with their parents and some might have even forgotten about them. All girls are severely depressed, some with worse cases than others, most of these girls will probably never trust another man again even their own fathers." Dr Mirle explained, looking around at the innocent girls who stood with the girls that had become their family in the passing years.

Mac nodded and glanced over to Stella who was talking with a doctor in the centre of the room.

"Hi, I'm Detective Stella Bonesara, can you tell me about the girls?" Stella asked, putting a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Depends on what news you would like Detective, im afraid there is bad news and good news." The doctor announced, fixing his glasses in place.

"I think we should start with the good but then move to the bad." Stella nodded.

"Good news, most of the girls are fine, going away with only few cuts and scrapes and the fact that their bodies have been injected with lethal drugs but in a couple of years time with the right treatment they will be completely good, of course I can't talk to the emotional trauma these children went through but medically they will be fine in a couple of years, on to the bad news two girls are in the early stages of pregnancy and one needs an operation as they have a 3-4 month old baby who unfortunately is dead and four of the girls have a problem with the drugs they were given and need to go to hospital to get the toxins from their body." The doctor sighed; never once had he had to deal with so many children all at once.

Over at the large desk where five computers sat Lindsay, Danny, Adam and Sheldon all sat at computers head and shoulder keeping a phone in place as they tracked down parents and set up immediate plane tickets for the parents who lived out of the country. Only twelve out of the twenty one parents had been reached and parents were hard to deal with through all the tears and questions and times where they had to put their hands to their mouth to conceal the urge to scream and breakdown.

"Yes, there is a plane that departs at 6'o clock this evening that you can take. It is all paid for by the department, yes, yes. You will have to talk to a doctor and psychologist before taking your daughter's home but I can assure you the children will be home by tomorrow evening." Lindsay babbled the answers to each of the excited woman's questions on the other end of the phone. She was talking to Rose White, Rosamund and Rosemary's mum she was standing with the phone between both of her husband and her own ears, Lindsay could tell because every so often the phone would be moved and Rose would cry.

Lindsay was watching around the table, Adam had to be the most strangest picture, rambling on, repeating himself, nodding vigorously even though the people on the other end of the phone couldn't see him. He was so nervous, clicking at his computer, gulping before he dialled the next number. Danny and Sheldon both looked vaguely okay with the crying people on the other side of their lines.

Lindsay finished the call with Rose, taking a break to breathe before dialling the next number, Rennie's mother and father. She looked over at Don and Jess who had the miserable job of talking to the 26 girls who were lined up along one side of the room.

"Okay so let me see if I got this." Don started. "Lisa, Freddie, Jenny, Hayley, Mollie, Tracie, Jackie, Emma, Liz, Erica, Rennie, Jeanne, Lea, Diana, Jo and Ashley. Mikayla, Zoe, Flo, Klarissa, Alicia, Katy, Megan, Sara, Savannah and…" He laughed as he looked at the two identical girls that stood at the end of the line, it had taken him 35 tries to get this far whereas Jess had them memorized by the fourteenth.

Jess laughed at his side while the two girls giggled together, fingers on their mouth gesturing for everyone to be quiet and not to tell the funny man their names.

"Rose, Rosemary! And Rosa, Ro, Ros, Rosamund." Don smiled, triumphantly glad to have finally memorised the girls name, they were all a bit more cheerier with the knowledge that no-one would hurt them now, that they were safe and their parents could be coming within the next few hours.

"At last!" Jess chuckled. "I think we should play a game now. What do you think?" She asked the children and Don. Most of the girls nodded but didn't give any ideas.

"What do you like to play?" Jess asked the girls.

The girls thought for a while considering at as a life or death decision, they had played some games in the back of their van, made up games that no-one else knew but them.

"Hide, Seek!" Rennie, Rosamund and Rosemary chorused.

"When did you ever learn how to play Hide and Seek?" Sara asked.

"Macy told us that Emma played Hide, Seek with her friends." Rennie said.

"Okay then, who wants to be the Seekers?" Jess asked. Lisa, Jenny, Rennie, Erica and Flo stood forward.

Jess smiled and joined the seekers before telling Don and the others to hide while they counted. The rules were they were only allowed in the room and they were not to go anywhere near Lindsay, Adam , Sheldon, Adam, Mac or Stella.


	14. Chapter 14

This is a link to a petition to stop trafficking and I hope you will all sign it if you can.

./_en/_

That night everyone slept in the precinct, everyone excluding doctors and psychologists who were allowed to go home to see their families, and discuss with their partners their day at work. Lindsay, Adam, Sheldon and Danny worked late into the night finishing the last few calls, it didn't matter anymore if they woke the parents up the phone call was much too important to wait.

Mac and Stella had joined them after seeing the Doctors and psychologists off but now Stella was asleep at the computer she was originally working on while Mac was still working away on his tracking Jenny's parents down. They had whittled it down to only 3 sets of parents to find, Jenny's, Ashley's and Erica's. Adam and Sheldon were working on finding Ashley's and Lindsay and Danny were struggling with what seemed to be the hardest case of hide and seek imaginable, as according to the records Erica didn't exist and neither did her parents.

Don and Jess were both asleep at around 2am, after tiring the kids and themselves out with endless runs of games. They now lay on the floor with kids all around them; Jess' hand was on Don's stomach which would have become very awkward if someone was to bring it up later.

The only lights in the room were those neon ones of the computer screens, lighting up the faces of those working endlessly to track down parents of the children who lay sleeping on the rough carpet floor dreaming of finally meeting their parents.

Eventually both Jenny and Ashley's parents were found and all five adults wearily continued the search for Erica Danville's parents.

-Baby Girl-

Awoken by the sound of whimpers and shallow, muffled screams, Lindsay threw her head up, it had been resting on the keyboard crushing all the centre letters and numbers. Two bodies were sitting up, sitting around a shaking shadow. Lindsay stood up and tiptoed over to the shadows.

"Are you okay girls?" She whispered, barely loud enough for them to hear it.

"It's Lea, she's ill." Said one of the girls, Lindsay thought she might have been Jenny until she saw Jenny was the other girl beside Lea.

"Lea, can you hear me?" Lindsay asked, putting her hand on the girls shoulder.

"Let go of me!" Lea struggled and weakly pulled away from Lindsay's hand.

"Shh, Lea she can help. She's one of the good guys." Jenny whispered.

"Right, Jenny can you wake up that man over there, his name is Mac Taylor and he'll know what to do. Just give him a quick shove." Lindsay ordered.

"Mr Taylor, Mr Taylor!" Jenny shoved Macs shoulder, shyly whispering his name. She felt bad waking him up and if it hadn't been because of Lea she never would have done it.

"What?" Mac awoke, immediately throwing his head back and bouncing back from his chair.

"Can you help Lea?" She asked, speaking no louder than a mumbled whisper. Pointing over to her friend.

"What's wrong with her?" Mac asked, running over in the direction of Jenny's point.

"I don't know, Mr Taylor you've got to help her." The other girl pleaded.

Mac sat down beside Lindsay who had managed to coax the girl into letting Lindsay comfort her. They lamp that sat on the nearest desk was switched on and let enough light for them to see how pale Jenny was, how ill she looked.

"Call 911." Mac ordered Lindsay, Lea was shaking terribly her breathing speed increasing and sweat trickling down her forehead.

Lindsay grabbed the phone from the desk and dialled 911, calmly answering every question of the lady and telling her politely to put a rush on it.

"Lea, listen to me. You're gonna be okay, the doctors will be here any second and they'll check you out to see what's wrong with you." Mac said, clasping the girls hand in his own, it brought back a memory, the memory of Claire when he got to her, when she was lying on the stretcher with the tubes and the oxygen mask, the memory of him telling her everything would be okay, that she would be fine. The memory of her squeezing his hand back, whispering the most wonderful last three words anyone could ever hope for, Love You Forever.

But he knew Lea would survive through this, he knew it more than anything.

Stella and Adam had woken up from the light of the lamp and were beside the group, while Lindsay waited patiently at the window for the light and sound of the sirens.

Before five minutes were up Lea was being whisked away on the stretcher, the drugs had had a worse toll on her than the rest and the doctors had missed how bad it really was and left her so she could see her parents the following day. She would be fine in a couple of hours, the paramedics had assured it.

"Her parents are staying in a hotel tonight, they got in from their flight three hours ago, do you think we should call them? Let them know where their daughter is and let them go see her?" Adam asked.

"I think we should." Stella agreed.

Mac thought about it, he didn't think it would be a good idea in Chief Sinclair's eyes but it was to him and to his co-workers so he would.

"Yeah, Adam can you call them? Tell them I'll come pick them up." Mac nodded before shoving his jacket over his shoulders and checking his keys were in the pocket.

"I'm coming too." Stella said.

"No Stell, you stay here. Be in charge for a few hours till I get back. Okay?" Mac ordered, kissing her discreetly on the cheek as he pretended to whisper something in her ear.

Lindsay and Adam smiled in the background, they had to be dumb to think the rest of them hadn't noticed their relationship, and they had to be really dumb to think that Lindsay and Adam hadn't seen the kiss. Lindsay bit back a giggle and Adam looked awkwardly at the ceiling.

As Mac left Stella turned and walked past Lindsay and Adam.

"Don't tell anyone about that." She smiled.

-Baby Girl-

The clock on the wall of the precinct doors woke everyone from their sleep, it stood at the numbers marking 6:00, the time everyone would usually begin piling into work. Mac came back with doughnuts, orange juice and coffee for everyone. The children were happier than anyone had ever seen them before, today at 5:30 they would meet their parents.

"Mac, how's Lea?" Stella asked, running to him and taking a tray of doughnuts from him.

"Great, she's going home at six this evening, she perfectly fine, happier than ever and her parents are ecstatic that she's coming home." Mac smiled at the memory.

"There's gonna be a whole lot more children happier than ever and a whole lot more crying with happiness parents. I can't wait to see it all." Stella exclaimed.

"It'll be beautiful." Lindsay smiled, coming over with Don, Jess, Adam, Danny and Sheldon.

"Perfect." Jess commented.

"The happy ending you only ever see in Disney Movies." Adam chuckled.

"Nerd." Danny rolled his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! **

**This is the very last proper chapter after this there will be an Epilogue then no more Baby Girl. Hope this chapter is a good send off. The happy ending everyone wanted? Thanks to all my dedicated readers and reviewers each one means the world to me!**

"Get me one." Jess asked, calling after her boyfriend who had just left to go and get the team's sixth batch of coffee.

Don raised his hand with his thumbs up, telling her he would without even turning around.

"I think the Pizza place likes us." Lindsay laughed, ending the call with the man who sorted orders at the Pizza Town Takeout down the street. She had just placed an order for 35 people and the sheet of paper in front of her had Danny's messy script explaining what everyone wanted.

"Oo,Pizza!" Stella smiled, sitting down on the floor with the rest of them.

"You got the usual Stella." Danny said, remembering her usual of spicy chicken and Cola with spicy sauce that Mac would often dunk his chip in to annoy (flirt with) her.

"Yum, have we found Erica Danville's family yet?" Stella asked, crossing her legs in a little girl fashion and taking a file from the pile that sat in the middle of them.

"Nope but she is 24, the council is going to supply her with an apartment and a there will be a mandatory check up every month until they are definitely sure she's mentally able to hold herself and manage her life." Mac explained.

"It would still be nice if we could find her family so she can be part of one again." Jess nodded.

"She is part of a family Jess, as the girls grew together they bonded and became a family, they depended on each other and made sure the other parts of their family was okay." Sheldon explained.

"Like we do, we're a family." Jess smiled, feeling like it was just the perfect moment to add a really sappy line because it seemed like part of a T.V program that would finish with that last line then the T.V credits would roll and you switched it off feeling all warm and fuzzy because of the last line."

"Of course we are Jess." Don laughed sitting down on the floor with the rest and handing out the cups of coffee.

"What do you mean "Of course we are."" Jess demanded.

"What roll does everyone play in this little family?" Don asked, everyone looking at Jess waiting her reply.

"Lindsay and Adam are the twin toddlers that are surprisingly so very alike, " Jess opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by Lindsay and Adam's simultaneous reply.

"Hey." They accused, before looking at each other and laughing.

"My point exactly." Jess giggled. " Don and Danny and Sheldon are the guys in high school but Danny and Don are the sports stars that every cheerleader knows and Sheldon is the guy that sits in the science classroom at breaks and experiments with all the chemicals that you guys use." Jess stopped waiting for the reply she knew would come from all 3.

"You got me pretty right, Jess. You really need to brush up on your science though." Sheldon laughed.

"That is so wrong in so many ways for me." Danny smiled, looking over at Lindsay the supposed "twin toddler" and winking.

"This all depends on if you are one of the cheerleaders." Don said, smiling at Jess.

"Carry on please Jess." Lindsay asked, shaking her head of the trance she had been lost in with Danny's eyes.

"Okay, and Mac and Stella are like the Super cool, young Auntie and Uncle who find the kids a really dodgy bunch." Jess laughed.

"Well you got that right, but does that mean me and Mac are married?" Stella asked, feeling her cheeks blush and Mac's gaze on her.

"Yip and there's no way you can deny it." Jess said, she was backed up by five other nods and Mac's stupid smile and Stella's tomato coloured cheeks.

"You found out?" Mac asked.

"Who couldn't Mac, you don't honestly think we were oblivious to it, Lindsay even pointed it out to you at the beginning of this case." Danny laughed.

"I hoped she was just joking and that it would be forgotten." Mac smiled.

"So about this whole toddler and teen thing?" Danny looked at Jess.

"You can be the annoying toddler that lives next door but spends way too much time at our house, that has a massive crush on the sweet girl with her hair in pigtails that carts a toy horse around all the time. Jess reluctantly agreed.

"These conversations get weirder and weirder." Stella laughed.

"Isn't that why we are the best team in the lab?" Jess smiled.

"I think that's why Chief Sinclair considers firing at least one of us once a week." Stella said.

"Only once?" Don asked.

"It could be more." Chief Sinclair said, standing above the group of adults who were acting like teenagers who had just been caught doing something they shouldn't have.

"Chief Sinclair, to what do we owe the pleasure." Stella asked, sarcastically.

"Watch that tongue Bonesara." Chief Sinclair frowned.

"Detective Taylor can I have a word." Chief Sinclair asked, glaring at Mac.

Mac reluctantly got up from the floor and walked with Chief Sinclair to the empty room along the corridor.

"You've failed to keep me informed of this case, Taylor. You put your job on the line when you let that child go home with her parents. I hope you understand that. She should have never have been allowed to go home without her parents being properly informed."

"She was ill, she needed her parents, I did what me and my team thought best." Mac said, completely used to the accusations of what his boss thought right and wrong.

"Your team does not make that call, Taylor."

"Im afraid we do when we are in charge of the case, I do not regret letting that child go home. I explained to the parents everything that needed to be explained; it was early morning what was I supposed to do?"

"This is your last warning Taylor, the next conversation we have will be about the suspension I will be putting you on." Chief Sinclair shouted, walking away and completely ignoring Mac's previous question because honestly he couldn't answer it.

-Baby Girl-

At 5 'o clock, the girls were rounded up, they were put with their sisters and Mac explained to all of them what the next hour would hold for them all. Erica was taken from the group and Chief Sinclair demanded words with her in a private place, at first Mac had been hesitant but Stella persuaded him to let her go.

She would stay with Chief Sinclair until all the children were gone then a social services worker would come and get her and take her off to her new home. She had already said goodbye to the family she had made which really made everyone realise a lot of goodbyes and hello's would be said before the day was up.

Mac greeted the first parents to walk through the door, Lucy and David Carter, Liz Carter's parents. They had made an effort to look presentable but Lucy Carter's eye makeup was dripping down her face in black drops and both their clothes had no sense of colour co-ordination according to Stella.

"Mr and Mrs Carter could I have a word with you for a while?" Mac asked, interrupting the two adults who were smothering their daughter with a hug.

"You can talk to my wife will stay here with my daughter?" Mr Carter asked, standing up and wiping a tear from his face.

"Of course." Mac smiled, leading Mr Carter to an interrogation room.

-Baby Girl-

By the time Mac had gotten back from the discussion with Mr Carter, the whole room was filled with parents and children, three interrogation room's were in use with Stella and the Thompsons (Rennie's parents), Don and the Wilson's (Jeanne and Jo's) and Jess and the Cavendales (Flo and Sara's).

Lindsay and Adam were talking to a family over in the corner, the mother was clutching Savannah tightly with tears rolling endlessly down her made up face. Mac reads Lindsay lips she was frowning.

"Im so sorry, Ms Levai." Was all she could manage to say, it was meant ever so much and it wasn't just a routine sentence that they were told to say. She meant it.

Mac walked up to a couple who were weeping over their two daughters. The two daughters that could easily be recognised as Rosamund and Rosemary, the mother clutched a baby girl in her arms but more focus was made to the two eight year olds, who were holding back tears as they hugged their parents legs to never let go.

"You must be Rose." Mac said, walking up to the family.

"Yes, and this is my husband Mike and my three daughters Rosamund, Rosemary and Rosary." Rose said, her blue eyes made blurry with the tears she cried.

"Could I have a word with you and your husband?" Mac asked, noticing Stella from the corner of his eye letting a family walk away from the precinct after briefing them. He noticed how they walked off quickly, not looking back, tears drowning their eyes. Stella walked over to another family who were dropping kisses into their daughter's hair as she sat on her daddy's knee. The girl was Megan.

-Baby Girl-

"Never, ever, ever wanting to do that again." Jess sighed as she flopped onto the sofa in the break room in a similar fashion to the way she did when the case started. Gracelessly.

"Me neither." Lindsay said, combing her hair back with her fingers.

It was 9'o clock and everyone felt like it was 3am, sleeping had become unnecessary, coffee had become a priority and the toll of sleepless hours were the dark circles beneath the eyes of every criminalist and the paleness of their skin and their weight that seemed to have dropped.

A knock at the glass door made everyone turn; a security officer was standing with two elderly people standing behind him.

"Where's my granddaughter?" The woman cried, unlatching herself from her husband's arms and bursting past the officer into the room.

"Mrs Clark?" Ma asked, standing up and catching the woman in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I lost a son and a daughter, she's all I have! Where is she?" She demanded, wiping the raining tears and letting her husband take her from Mac and hold her carefully in his arms.

"Mrs Clark, you're granddaughter is in the nursery." Stella said, twirling her spoon in her coffee letting the metal clink against the porcelain.

"Lindsay? Can you go and get Emma?" Mac asked, looking over his shoulder to the young girl sitting on the edge of the sofa where her "not quite boyfriend" sat with his arm around her.

"I'll be right back." Lindsay smiled, nodding her head at Mrs Clark and Mr Clark and hurrying from the room to the nursery.

She hurtled downstairs and into the room where one of the younger employees was babysitting Emma. They had lied about a nursery, Emma was in a small baby cot in the architecture department with Leanne Goulding looking after her.

"Leanne? I need Emma; her grandparents are here to collect her." Lindsay said, to the blonde woman sitting at the desk.

"Sure. She's so sweet, I'm glad she gets to go home Linds." She smiled, handing over Emma who was cooing in her cot.

"I know, Thanks Lee." Lindsay smiled catching the elevator before it closed.

"You're going home. Emma." She said to the small girl swaddled in a yellow blanket.

The elevator doors pinged open and Lindsay walked quickly to the breakroom where Emma's future family and her friends were. Lindsay picked Emma from her carry cot and handed her to her loving grandmother.

"Look after her." Lindsay smiled, stroking Emma's wavy tut of hair before letting Mrs Clark rock her daughter in her arms.

"I will, I'll never let her go." Mrs Clark smiled, the tears she had been crying slowing and dripping onto Emma's blanket.

"I'll walk you out." Mac said, guiding Mrs and Mr Clark with his hand out of the door.

"I'm gonna miss her." Lindsay smiled, letting Danny wipe a tear from her cheek.

"She's going home." Jess smiled. Watching Mac guide the happy, reunited, family into the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the long awaited Chapter but I really hope you like it and you haven't forgotten about it!**

Lindsay sat down at her desk and closed her eyes. Everything was moving so quickly, Shane Casey at long last was dead, her family was safe, Stella had left and a new CSI was coming to take her place and she was being rewarded for murdering a man.

She opened her eyes and blinked as she adjusted to the bright lights of her now almost empty office. Her side was filled with things but the side that had once belonged to Stella was empty, all ready for Ms Josephine Danville. She smiled as she saw the picture of her once full team. It was a picture that was taken after they had solved the Baby Clark case and although everybody looked as if they were about to drop to their knees and sleep for weeks they all looked happy. That picture was taken 16 years ago today; and so much had changed since then.

Stella and Mac got together and just as Mac was about to propose Stella was transferred to head of another team in another place, far away from them.

Don and Jess got married and had a gorgeous baby, Jess was shot and now can't work. Their baby is 2 now, her birthday was 12 days ago and it was the last time the team had been together.

Her and Danny were now happily husband and wife with a beautiful daughter, and they had met and dealt with a psycho serial killer with an obsession on their small family.

Sheldon got engaged to a Mishell a month ago with the wedding planned for the 26th of April.

Adam matured, sort of and found himself a girlfriend.

Sid, well just kept on being Sid.

And they all hadn't stopped being a family.

Lindsay still remembered all the faces and the names of the girls who were in that case, that was the one case that although she tried would never erase from her memory. She still wondered how all those children got on now; all of them would have grown up some maybe even with children of their own. Lindsay could never stop the feeling that she could walk past one of those girls in the street and not recognise them because they would be all grown up. It was something she never wished would happen to her and her daughter and she was glad she got the opportunity to watch her grow.

The elevator doors pinged open and Lindsay raised her head. Out of the elevator stepped a tall girl no older than 16 with blonde waves tumbling down her shoulders fixed over her green sweater.

"Lindsay Monroe?" The girl asked as she neared, Lindsay stood up and nodded, she knew the girl, she knew those green eyes.

"Lindsay Monroe-Messer, how can I help you?" Lindsay smiled, biting her bottom lip.

"Im Emma, Emma Clark."

-Baby Girl-

"How did you get here?" Lindsay asked, pulling out a chair for the girl to sit on.

"Saved up pocket money." Emma smiled, laughing a little.

"Why?" Lindsay asked, regretting the word as it fell from her mouth.

"To find out the truth." Emma said.

"Truth?" Lindsay repeated.

"About my mother, no-one will tell me anything. All they gave me was your name and at first I thought you were just some make believe character until I saw you on the news. Then I left, but I had to come, I need to find out." Emma argued, obviously using the same argument she used when she fought with her Gran. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to raise my voice." She apologised.

"No worries, what did your grandparents tell you?" Lindsay asked, hoping she would be given some sort of stool to start climbing on.

"Nothing, apart from your name." Emma said.

"Oh." Lindsay said; debating on whether she should tell the truth, make up a story or sugar-coat the real truth.

"I can handle it, give me the truth." Emma said, sensing Lindsay's hesitation.

"Do you know what a trafficking system is?" Lindsay asked, trying to find a basis to start on.

"Yes. I've seen enough T.V and news reports." Emma nodded.

"Okay, well your mother was a victim of one of them, she was kidnapped when she was 8 and kept and she was… sort of sold to customers. She was 24 when she got out, escaped. Possibly because you were just born, she was then killed by her sister in law and you saw it." Lindsay paused, judging the reaction on Emma's face.

"Really? I saw it?" Emma asked, unsurely.

"You were 4 days old, but you won't remember. I hope." Lindsay nibbled more into her lip.

"I don't." Emma sighed.

"Do you want me to continue?" Lindsay asked, holding out a hand for the girl.

"Yes, please." Emma nodded, taking Lindsay's hand.

"Your uncle was also killed by her and you were kidnapped by her. Long, scary, tiring story cut short. I got kidnapped and my team rescued everyone who had been kidnapped." Lindsay smiled.

"You really did that?" Emma asked, in awe.

"Yes, and against really tall people too." Lindsay laughed, remembering the slightly major size difference between her and Abigail O'Neil.

"Who's in your team?" Emma asked.

Lindsay held up the photo she had been looking at.

"This was taken on the day everyone got home." Lindsay smiled, handing Emma the photo.

"Who are they all?" Emma asked, tracing the photo frame with her finger.

"Tall guy and sleepy girl are Don Flack and Jessica or Jess Angell now Flack." Lindsay started.

"My Gran told me those names, and Stella something, and Taylor and Bird guy, and Adam." Emma smiled remembering.

"Stella Bonesara, Mac Taylor, Sheldon Hawkes, Adam Ross." Lindsay said, correcting her mistakes while pointing to each face in turn.

"Who's that?" Emma asked, pointing to Danny.

"Well at that time , he was a really annoying man who had a major crush on me and now he is my husband and father to our child." Lindsay laughed.

"Wait. If you and Danny are married and Don and Jess are married what about the others?" Emma asked, interested.

"Stella and Mac were going to get engaged before Stella had to leave and Sheldon and Adam have both found girlfriends." Lindsay said.

"Do you have a picture of the girls?" Emma asked, raising her head to look at Lindsay.

"The girls, who were taken?" Lindsay asked.

"I want to see them, who my mother grew up with, who she hid with." Emma said, her green eyes hopeful.

"I have a picture." Lindsay nodded, unsure why the curious girl would want to know about the girls.

Lindsay rummaged in her drawer and pulled out a very tattered picture.

"Lindsay, did they turn out okay?" Emma asked, looking at the millions of broken faces with smiles plastered on their faces, their smiles told a story that they were happy but their bruises, clothes and overall look made them look as if they were ill, dead, broken.

"I don't know Emma, I lost contact with all of them apart from Erica Danville." Lindsay admitted.

"Oh." Emma said, still looking at the many faces.

"I wish I could meet one of them, just to ask what my mother was like, if she was kind and funny, shy. If she looked anything like me." Emma frowned.

"She did." Lindsay said suddenly.

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"I saw her crime scene photos. She could have been your twin." Lindsay nodded.

"You won't let me see them will you?" Emma asked.

"Of your mother's body? No, I couldn't. I don't even think I should have ever told you. I mean there was obviously a reason you're Grandparents didn't." Lindsay worried.

"You are the first real honest person I have ever met. Every one lies around me, fabricates the truth." Emma admitted.

"I know how it feels." Lindsay smiled, remembering being a teenager, for months after her friends had died she wasn't told the truth even though she had seen it with her own eyes.

"The diner shooting?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Lindsay asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Research, trying to find out if you were real." Emma smiled.

"You found out everything?" Lindsay frowned.

"Shane Casey?" Emma nodded.

"Wow, how did you find out?" Lindsay asked, a slight frown on her face.

"The Miracle of a library and the internet." Emma smiled.

"I guess, do you have a place to sleep tonight?" Lindsay asked, her motherly tone kicking in.

"I was thinking of getting a room at a hotel." Emma answered.

"You could come home with me; I have a spare bed in my daughters room. If you don't mind sharing a room with a three year old?" Lindsay suggested.

"Sure, does that mean I can go to your Ceremony." Emma smiled sweetly.

"If you want to I guess." Lindsay laughed at Emma's enthusiasm.

"I'd love too." Emma squealed.

Lindsay laughed and grabbed her coat and they both headed towards the elevator. AS they waited Lindsay told Emma about what she was like as a baby. A conversation brought on by the now alarming height difference between the two.

"It's hard to believe I used to sit you on my lap as I looked through reports on the computer." Lindsay laughed.

"I think I could possibly sit you on my lap now." Emma joked.

The elevator doors pinged open and a brunette woman that Lindsay had never seen before stepped out.

"Can I help you?" Lindsay asked.

"Hi, I'm Jo Danville, don't call me Josephine." The woman smiled brightly, her voice very chipper compared to the fact it was about 1am.

"Lindsay. You must be the new CSI." Lindsay greeted.

"You have the same last name as that girl." Emma stated.

"What?" Lindsay and Jo asked simultaneously.

"Erica, Danville." Emma repeated the name.

"Where is she?" Jo asked, her mouth dropping into an 'o and her eyes widening.

"Do you know her?" Lindsay asked.

"She's my daughter." Jo stated.

Lindsay fumbled in her bag to find her phone; she quickly hit the speed-dial number for Mac Taylor.

"Mac, Hi. It's Lindsay… Yeah, Im fine… Em, you should probably get down here… The new replacement is here and she said she's Erica Danville's mother… I didn't make the connection either… See you in a minute." Lindsay shut of the phone and walked Jo and Emma into the break room.

"When did your daughter go missing?" Lindsay asked Jo.

"When she was 5, she'll be 40 now." Jo took a deep breath.

"We found her, sixteen years ago. There was no data of her in the system." Lindsay knitted her eyebrows together.

"Mama and Daddy were in the FBI, special undercover operations." Jo said.

"Explains it all." Lindsay nodded, taking the elder woman's hand in her own.

"I never thought I'd see her again." Jo shook her head.

"Once Mac gets here we'll talk it over, she lives in a flat in New York with a husband and six kids." Lindsay told her.

"Six?" Jo laughed. "Didn't think I'd ever be a Grandma, now im a Grandma to six!"

"Do you want to call your husband?" Lindsay asked.

"Ex-Husband, I took my daughter out here away from him. He was too… Clingy." Jo laughed.

"Daughter?" Emma asked, forgetting that she really wasn't part of the conversation.

"Ellie." Jo announced.

"Ellie and Erica." Emma smiled.

"What's your name?" Jo asked.

"Emma, my mum was one of Erica's friends." Emma announced.

"Awesome." Jo nodded.

"Jo, Mac will need to tell you some things about your daughter." Lindsay explained.

"If it's about the trafficking system she was in, I know all about it. The advantage of being in the FBI, a lot of information about Bad Guys." Jo nodded.

"Okay, well, Mac will be here any moment." Lindsay nodded, looking over at Emma.

"Why don't you show her the picture." Emma shrugged.

"What picture?" Lindsay asked, confused.

"The one you showed me of all the girls." Emma said.

Lindsay nodded and headed out to her office to get it, she bashed into Mac on the way there.

"Mac." Lindsay greeted.

"Lindsay, what's going on." Mac yawned.

"Jo Danville is Erica Danville's mother." Lindsay said.

"How did we not find her before?" Mac asked, waking up.

"FBI." Lindsay stated.

"Enough said." Mac laughed, walking into the room where Jo Danville and Emma sat.

"Hi, you must be Jo." Mac let out a hand for her to shake.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd be going through this on my first day." She smiled, shaking his outstretched hand.

"We like to give a warm welcome." Mac smiled.

Who are you?" He asked, the girl sitting across the room.

"Emma, Emma Clark. You used to see me when I was this small." Emma gestured with her hands.

"Emma?" Mac asked.

"My Mum was the whole start to this case." Emma smiled.

"Emma." Mac nodded.

"Emma." Emma nodded, copying the elder man.

"I got it."Lindsay smiled, coming back into the room.

She handed the photo to Jo and pointed out Erica.

"Wow, she looks so tall." Jo observed."Must get it from her Daddy."

Mac smiled as he saw the woman's face light up as she saw proof that her daughter had survived the hell she was put through.

"Can I meet her?" Jo asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Tomorrow?" Lindsay asked Mac.

"Is your Ceremony." Mac said, he knew as much as anyone else that Lindsay did not want to go through with the Ceremony.

"Evening." Lindsay reasoned.

"Fine, tomorrow at eight. I'll get her secretary to tell her." Mac said.

"Secretary?" Jo asked.

"Your daughter owns a Clothing line that is sold in nearly every shop in Manhattan." Lindsay explained.

"Really?" Jo asked.

"It's called Jo-Jo." Mac said.

"That was what her and her father used to call me." Jo smiled.

"You'd be surprised what some-people remember." Lindsay smiled, sitting down beside Emma.

"I think everyone should go to bed, we can discuss this tomorrow." Mac smiled.

Everyone nodded and began to file out.

"Lindsay?" Emma asked.

"Does that offer still stand?"

"Definitely." Lindsay smiled, putting an arm around Emma.

-Baby Girl-

"Doesn't this look posh?" Jo stated, standing outside her daughters office.

"She's waiting." Mac smiled.

"Phew, Im nervous." Jo smiled.

"She's your daughter." Mac said.

"Do I look okay?" She asked, fixing her hair behind her ears.

"Beautiful." Mac rolled his eyes.

"Mac Taylor, you flirt." Jo grinned stepping into the room.

Mac leaned on the wall and took out his phone.

"Hey Stell." He greeted. "Do you think you could come down here?"

-Baby Girl-

"Hey!" Stella Bonesara stood at the doorway of the break-room where everyone apart from Jo had gathered.

"Stella." Mac wandered over and gave her a long kiss.

"Now that's a greeting." Stella smiled as they pulled apart.

"Not in-front of the kid's guys." Jess joked, bouncing their daughter, Posy(Pinky) Angell-Flack on her knee.

"Posy and Lucy don't mind." Mac grinned.

"That's because they're too engrossed in Adam right now." Lindsay smiled, following the two small children's eyes to Adam who was pulling faces and making his head dance above the sofa as if he had no body.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Nothing man." Danny smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife.

Emma sat beside Lindsay, playing a game with Lucy that looked very much like 'rock, paper, scissors' on Emma's part but on Lucy' was more of funny hand movements.

"How on Earth is Lucy beating you?" Sheldon asked Emma, his fiancée leaning on his shoulder.

"Her hand beats my paper, rock and scissors." She laughed as Lucy squealed again.

"How?" He asked.

"It's magic." Emma stated in a 'matter of factly' way.

"Sure." He rolled his eyes, just as Lucy let out another squeal as she won.

"Me, Me!" Posy shuffled down her mother's leg and out of her grasp and toddled over to sit down beside Emma.

"Hey why don't you go play over there?" Danny suggested, pointing to an empty corner of the room.

"Yeah, Come on." Emma smiled, holding out two hands for the toddlers.

"When's Emma going home?" Don asked.

"She's not; she got accepted into the academy. She's going to stay with us for a few weeks until she gets started." Lindsay announced.

"She's going to become a cop?" Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she wants to help people and she told me we've taught her this is a good way to do it." Lindsay smiled.

"But she's only sixteen." Adam pointed out.

"She's smart, fast-tracked a few years and the man in the chair up at the Academy really liked her when they met at the Ceremony." Lindsay said.

"She'll make a great cop one day." Stella smiled, looking over at her interacting with the kids.

"Definitely." Don agreed.

"Right now she's a pretty great Baby-Sitter." Jess smiled.

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

"Oh, Mac. That reminds me." Stella started.

"What is it Stell?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." Her face lit up.

"Oh my god." Mac smiled.

"Hey, Mac's gonna be a Daddy." Adam congratulated.

"Stella's gonna be a Mum." Lindsay and Jess grinned.

"Does this mean you're going to get married?"Sheldon asked.

"Of course." Stella smiled.

Sid came up behind them and enclosed them in a hug.

"I'm happy for you." He grinned.

"I'm happy for us too." Stella smiled.

**The End**


End file.
